Bleed
by SakuraSushi
Summary: Skarlet has lived a life in chains. Scorpion has lived a life of revenge. They have to work together to kill Quan Chi. But just how far will Skarlet go to be free?
1. The Lady in Red

_**A distant place in Outworld...**_  
"Bleed for me," Skarlet whispered as she slit her target's throat. He didn't even know she was there until she had her blade against his neck. Instead of letting him drop, she held her hands around his throat and let the blood cascade into her palm. "O negative. The best kind."  
"Now, to report back."  
Skarlet picked up her kunai that she had dropped and started walking to a freshly opened portal.  
"There you are, Skarlet. Daddy's waiting for you," said Mileena as she ran to hug her "sister".

"Okay. You can let go now, Mileena."

"Mileena!"  
"Sorry. I'm a hugger."  
"You don't say."  
"Oh! Let's go! He's waiting!"  
_Rule one. Never keep me waiting._  
"Yeah let's go."  
Shao Kahn's Palace...  
Skarlet and Mileena entered the throne room. Skarlet walked rather slyly whilst Mileena was almost skipping. Two Tarkatan Guards stood beside the throne upon which Reiko, Shao Kahn's general, sat.  
"Standing in for Kahn again?" Skarlet asked.  
"Of course," said Reiko with a smirk. "Who else would but me? It is my burden to bear."  
"Doesn't look like a burden to you."  
"Maybe not," Reiko laughed. "And ah, sweet Mileena. I trust you are well?"  
"I'm fine, Reiko. Thanks for asking!" Mileena said, batting her lashes.  
_'Mileena's a flirt. She can't see that Reiko just wants to use her. If he hurts her I'll cut him,'_ Skarlet thought as she glared at Reiko, who guessed her intentions as his smirk faded, scared she'd do something.  
_Rule two. Mind your own business. You only need to know what I say you can know._  
Skarlet quickly changed the subject.  
"Where is Kahn now? In his chambers?"  
"Of course. Would you like to report to him?"  
"Yes, please."  
Reiko led Skarlet and Mileena to the recently ressurected Shao Kahn's chambers. The ressurection was the hardest thing they've ever done, and Reiko had a large hand in it, so he just may be Kahn's favorite at the moment. The aftermath of the ressurection still continues however. To ressurect Shao Kahn, they had to enlist the aid of Quan Chi, the untrusted sorcerer. With his necromancy and Shang Tsung's combined, Kahn was ressurected. But, perhaps as Shang Tsung had first suspected, there was an unspoken price. Kahn has thus far only regained a fourth of his life force. The fear is that when he regains his full power, Quan Chi will leash him like he has done so many others. Shao Kahn will take no chances. Quan Chi must be disposed of. But he doesn't know that yet, just as none outside of the inner circle know that Shao Kahn lives. Reiko is to host the approaching, renewed Mortal Kombat tournament as a "friendly host." The true goal is to lure out Quan Chi and destroy him.  
Skarlet stepped inside as Reiko and Mileena left.  
_Third rule. Trust me, and me alone. I am you master._  
"Master, I have returned."  
"Ah, my spymaster returns at last. I don't even need to ask you how your mission went. I already know," said Shao Kahn, relaxing in a tub with his two "woman-servants" Peron and Valiana.  
"I'm glad you have such faith in me master."  
"Of course. You are the best at what you do. So..."  
"Yes, master?"  
"I'm going to put you in charge a very special mission, Skarlet. One that just might keep you out of chains forever. Hell, if you do this, I might make you my successor."  
"Really!?"  
"Yes. Now, you are aware that Shang Tsung has formed a false alliance with Quan Chi, yes?"  
"Yes. Remember, I almost gutted him until I learned it was on your command."  
"Haha! Yes that was hilarious. His beard was crooked for a month!" he laughed. "Anyway, the mission. Shang Tsung has acquired some valuable information through his alliance. Do you know of Scorpion?"  
"Quan Chi's prized warrior. Wears yellow. Uses a chain kunai spear. Not particularly friendly."  
"You had better make him friendly. Or at least get him to trust you."  
"Trust me?"  
"Yes. Skarlet you aren't going to kill Quan Chi. Scorpion is."  
"Sounds like a plan. A very difficult plan, master. How would I go about this?"  
_And the final rule in exchange for your freedom..._  
"You'll know how. I know you can do this. You're the only one who can."  
_...Never forget. Never forgive._


	2. Commencement

_**Three months before Mortal Kombat...**_  
"Scorpion is coming."  
"Did you get the other champions and as well, to keep his suspicions low?"  
"Yes, Miss Skarlet."  
"Good. When will they arrive?"  
"They're approaching the door as we speak."  
"Very good servant. Take the day off. Go be with your family. But be back tomorrow. We'll need everyone we can get to handle these champions."  
"Th-thank you Miss Skarlet! I'l leave right now."  
"What a softie you are, Skarlet," Reiko said.  
"I'm not soft," she hissed. "But I'm not a hard ass either."  
"Ouch. That stung a bit," Reiko chuckled. "Here they come. Remember to be hot."  
"You appearantly remembered not to be."  
"Again with the insults? How are you going to win over Scorpion with that attitude?"  
"Not bent over like you're picturing me right now."  
"I-I was not.-"  
"Shut up they're coming."

Skarlet and Reiko postured themselves upon the large stairs in the foyer. Among the crowd of champions that entered the room, Skarlet immediately spotted Scorpion. She had studied her target quite thoroughly.  
Reiko stepped forward and began to address the crowd.

"Welcome, Kombatants, to the reborn Mortal Kombat! I am your humble host this year, Reiko, General of Outworld under the rule of Queen Sindel. This year, and from now on, the rules are quite different. Mortal Kombat will no longer determine the fate of realms, but the fate of you honor! Champions, you now represent your individual factions, though you could still represent your realm if you choose to. No killing will be allowed this year, but all other rules are eliminated! That's right! To put it in the most fun way, killing is the ONLY thing barred! How exciting! That means any weapon, technique, or mechanism is allowed!"

Some cheered and some murmured, but all seemed pleased. Though killing was banned, anyone could participate with any advantage they could muster. That was seemingly a suitable supplement.

"Now, three months before the Kombat begins, you are here to prepare. You need to adjust to the new rules. Spars will be held every Saturday to determine bracket placements. Since we have so many competitors, there will be two brackets: a male and female bracket. Now, Everyone on this side of the room, follow me. Every one on the other side, follow the beautiful Skarlet here. We will take you to your quarters. These luxurious rooms will be your home the next three months, plus as long as the tournament lasts for you. Enjoy your stay. Queen Sindel welcomes you."

The competitors on the right side followed Skarlet while the ones on the left followed Reiko. Skarlet led them first down an extremely long hallway on the second floor, one on the third floor, and finally one on the fourth floor. Eventually it was only Skarlet and Scorpion left, as according to plan.

"Where's my room? There are no more here."  
"Yes. Because you are Quan Chi's champion. Let's go to your room first and then speak."  
Skarlet led Scorpion outside to a row of guest houses. Each guest house was aligned around a garden, in the center of which was the preliminary arena. They were each the size of a small house with far more luxurious accommodations than the other rooms.

"You get to stay here because of how your master helped ours. You won't have to deal with the rabble. I'll be your personal servant. If you need anything, I'll be in the downstairs bedroom or the guest house conjoined to this one."  
"Since when did Shao Kahn start giving his serving girls weapons?"  
"We'd appreciate it if his name was not spoken, Scorpion. It's still a secret."  
"Yes, but you didn't answer my question."  
"As a woman surrounded by a predominately male competition-"  
"Don't give me that shit. I know a kunoichi when I see one."  
"You're intuitive. Good. So let's cut all the unnecessary bullshit and get straight to the point."  
"Why are you here, assassin?"  
"I am the chief spymaster here. I've uncovered some...interesting information."  
"I don't have time for this."  
"Oh believe me. You'll make an exception."  
"An exception for what.?"  
"Bi-Han."  
Scorpion's features tensed beneath his mask. He could feel flames begin to rise under his skin at the thought of that murderer Bi-Han, also known as Sub-Zero.  
"I killed him. Or did I..."  
"No, you killed him. And his brother Kuai Liang took his place. That's why you ran into Sub-Zero. It wasn't the original."  
"And?"  
"Your master Quan Chi has been keeping some things from you."  
"Like what?"  
"The fact that he resurrected Bi-Han."  
"HE DID WHAT!?"  
"Shh! Calm down! I can see your face melting.."  
Scorpion sighed and sat down, trying to cull his fury.  
"So now I have Bi-Han after me now that my master has resurrected him, and Kuai Liang is after me because I killed his brother."  
"Yes. But I can help you. My master doesn't know I'm helping you though."  
"Why risk his fury?"  
"Because..."Skarlet looked down, solemnly. "I know what happened to your family, Hanzo Hasashi."  
"How!?"  
Hanzo was shocked. Very few people know what happened to the Shirai Ryu. How could she know?  
"I'm the spymaster. It was my job to research all Kombatants. I found out...and...I'm going to help you get your revenge."  
"Tempting,"Hanzo whispered. "But I'm a different man now. I've given up on revenge. It consumed me. I won't let that happen again."  
"Then don't pursue Bi-Han for revenge. Do it because it's the right thing to do."  
"The right thing?"  
"Yes. We believe that Bi-Han and your master-"  
"-he's not my master anymore."  
"Yes but you are his champion."

"What are they planning?"  
"While all the champions are gone, they are going to try to usurp the realms. Starting with Earthrealm, where I believe your newly reformed Shirai Ryu is located."  
Scorpion was silent.  
"Your reaction tells me that you know of this."  
"He promised me he would stay away from Earthrealm. And why would Bi-Han allow Earthrealm and his precious Lin Kuei be destroyed?"  
"Unlike you, Hanzo, Bi-Han did not retain his conscience-in fact I think you're the only wraith who has retained his conscience. He does not care for the Lin Kuei anymore. He only wants to do evil to his heart's content."  
"And what are we going to do about it?"  
"We? Does that mean you'll trust me?"

"Yes. I'll trust you..."  
"Skarlet. My name is Skarlet."  
"Okay, Skarlet. You have my trust. For now."


	3. Nightmares

_**A week Later...**_  
_**Drip...  
Drip...  
Drip..**__  
How long have I been here? A month now? I can't tell anymore. It feels like years. Years without light. Years in a four by four brick cell. As I wake I tug slightly at my shackles, adjusting them a centimeter or two. That's as far as I can adjust them. They're way too tight, even for small wrists like mine. I can't slip out of them. They're built to nullify my powers. To be able to hold me forever.  
Panicked, I scream and bang on the walls. I can't tell where the door is. I can't see anything. The darkness drains my sanity along with my resistance. Then I see it. A small stream of light is escaping through a crack above me. I grasp at it, but I cannot reach it. I claw at the wall, trying to get footing to climb. I grind my nails against it to the point that a couple snap off. I wince at the pain, then continue clawing.  
I have to get out of this...this hell!  
I scream more and more until my throat feels the same as my broken nails. The resistance from the chains has cut into my flesh, making me bleed. I can't stop the bleeding without my powers. Maybe it would be best if I did bleed out. The chains continue to tear and my frenzy continues to peak. The chains grow tighter and the light farther away. The chains pull me down farther and farther...but there is no more room. Still they pull me downward. My neck is pressed against my chest and I can hardly breath (my larynx was bent so). My back was forced to arch upward or else my neck would break. But I soon felt a sharp pain and a heard a cracking noise. Suddenly, I felt my back break, and my body became as a rag doll on the ground, contorted and awkward. As the life fled from me, the last thing I saw was the blood on my chains._  
_**That Morning...**_  
Skarlet woke up with a scream. Her eyes snapped open as the rest of her body remained still. Her mouth was agape as a whimper echoed in her throat. Tears fled from her blue eyes as she recalled the dream from the night before.  
Scorpion, almost fully dressed but maskless, entered the room ready to strike.  
"Why are you screaming? I though someone was here," he said, calming his adrenaline.  
"Sorry," Skarlet said blankly while wiping her eyes. Scorpion noticed the gesture.  
"Are you crying?" he asked with no emotion.  
"Yeah," Skarlet sighed. She sat up slowly, using the blankets to cover herself. "Sorry about that. Just an unpleasant dream."  
"A dream about what?"  
Skarlet contemplated telling him. She could use it to gain his trust. But no. She couldn't. Her pride wouldn't allow her to. Assassins never show weakness. He was the only person to ever see her like this, next to Mileena. He -her target- would never see her like this again. The dream just caught her off-guard.  
Skarlet quickly collected herself.  
"Nothing of importance, Scorpion."  
Scorpion wasn't buying it. He saw the way her eyes looked when she was crying. Something deeply troubles her. But it's not his business. It didn't appear to hinder the assassin either. Not judging by how quickly she composed herself. As Scorpion noticed her demeanor, Skarlet noticed something else: the absence of his mask.  
"What are you staring at, assassin?"  
"You..don't sleep with your mask on?"  
"No. My mask isn't pure fabric like yours. It would be uncomfortable."  
"I see. But I thought..."  
"That I had no face? No, I have a face as you can see."  
"Then how do you make it appear as a skull?"  
"It...it melts off when I ignite my skull. Then It grows back when I extinguish the flames."  
"That sounds painful."  
"It is."  
There was a moment of silence as Skarlet took in the full meaning of his words.  
"Since group training starts tomorrow, we need to talk about your little charade, assassin. About you posing as my personal servant."  
"Very well."  
"You need to take your mask off."  
"What?"  
"Neither Shirai Ryu kunoichi nor Shao Kahn's servants wear masks, so whatever angle you work at, the mask will be a liability."  
"Oh...I see. That sounds reasonable."  
"And yet you're nervous."  
"I'm not-"  
Scorpion raised his eyebrows.  
"Okay, I am."  
"Why?"  
"Few people have ever seen me maskless."  
"Well they will now, so you have to get used to it."  
Skarlet nodded. She herself had rarely seen her face without the mask. She only took it off to wash it. Never to stare in a mirror. How did she look? Was she pretty? Beautiful? Or Hideous? She had no standards to judge by.  
"Just give me a-"  
Scorpion impatiently ripped her mask off.  
"HEY WHAT THE HELL-"  
Skarlet grew suddenly quiet as he jerked her around to face the mirror. She walked slowly, raising a hand tenderly to her revealed visage. Her lips were full and glossy with a tint of red. Her nose was thin and slightly upturned with a deeply set bridge. Her cheekbones were high and concave. Her whole face held a beautiful heart-like shape with a thin jaw, small chin, and slight underbite. She was...  
"How...how do I look?"  
Scorpion turned her head as if examining her face carefully. Then he spoke.  
"You underestimate yourself, assassin. Instead of worrying how you look, you should worry about how others will act when they see how you look."  
"Was that a compliment?"  
"No."  
"Um, okay then. Oh, and another thing."  
"Yes?"  
"You can't just call me assassin. You have to call me by my name, and I get to call you by yours."  
Scorpion was silent.  
"Scorpion, it has to be done."  
"Okay then...Skarlet," Scorpion sighed.  
"Alright,"said Skarlet, triumphantly. "Let's go over our story, Hanzo."


	4. Sparring

Bleed A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction Chapter 4: Sparring

_**The Next Day...**_  
Their story was that Skarlet was a Shirai Ryu kunoichi and Scorpion's second-in-command. To explain why she was seen at the last tournament, the decided to say that she used to work for Shao Kahn, but left with Hanzo to reform the Shirai Ryu after Kahn was defeated by Raiden. She still associates with her former allies, and is responsible for Outworld's now peaceful connection with Earthrealm.  
Skarlet rubbed her face, examining it nervously. She was afraid of what her allies would think of the absence of her mask.

"Stop doing that, Skarlet."  
"I can't. It feels weird."  
"Deal with it. We're fixing to go to the garden arena."  
"Alright."

Skarlet sighed as she adjusted her hair. This was going to be a difficult mission. Upon that thought, Skarlet banged her fist against her vanity table.  
"No mission is difficult. It's all mental. You know you can do it with ease. Just get used to the circumstances. Adapt like you always do. Show no more hints of weakness."  
But Skarlet would have to get used to showing weakness. At least to Hanzo. In his case, showing weakness to him could be used as a tool. It would hide any sign of alterior motivations on her part.  
"Fine. I'll hint at weakness for my target only. No one else."  
Zipping up her boots, Skarlet grabbed her kodachi and kunai and walked into the living area where Hanzo was waiting.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready."

The arena in the garden was a large, elevated slab of stone with viewing trenches on all sides and a pagoda-style pavilion with a throne. Reiko was already sitting upon the throne. Mileena was sitting on the throne's right arm while Baraka and Ermac stood on the left and right side respectively. The throne itself was etched gold with red cushions built into the seat and back.  
"Now that everyone is here, let us begin," Reiko spoke. "Queen Sindel will not arrive until the women's bracket starts. She will the face the female winner of mortal kombat. Not so excited now, are you ladies? To face a queen?"  
A few murmurs gave Reiko his answer.  
"And I will NOT be the facing the winner of the male bracket. That will be a surprise for later."  
The men mumbled and murmured as well.  
"Now, let us begin. Our first fighters for the men: Johnny Cage and Kobra.  
Cage stepped up to the arena, his eyes beaming suspicion and distrust at Reiko and his allies; a small scar he had taken home from the previous Mortal Kombat's events lay under his chin, barely noticeable. The more visible scar was on his heart, though his spirit was untainted. He was a smarter Johnny Cage now. He would not show the same arrogant display as before. Maybe a playfully cocky display, but not arrogant.

"Raiden sends his apologies that he couldn't make it to the party, Reiko."  
"No, he has my apologies. I know the past events must still haunt him."  
"They haunt all of us, pisspants."  
"A sense of humor unmatched, as expected. Now, FIGHT!"

Cage and Kobra circled each other, then launched into a war of fists. Kobra seemed to lag behind Cage a bit, as Cage had experience on him. No long after the fight started, Cage went for his signature groin punch and took Kobra out with a devastating kick. Reiko seemed pleased.  
"Johnny Cage wins."  
"Duh," spat Johnny. "It's pretty obvious I was going to win."  
"Whatever. Next Kombatant."

The Kombatants fought bravely and harshly. Towards the end of the male bracket, only Scorpion and a few others remained unfought.  
'I must be up soon,'he thought. And sure enough, after one more fight, his name was called.  
"Final fight: Scorpion versus Johnny Cage."  
The whole crowd either snickered or voiced their opposition. His wife Sonya, another Kombatant, was particularly sour.  
"Hell no! My husband just fought!"  
"I gave him time to rest."  
"That's not fair, Reiko!"  
"I thought my name was pisspants to you Earthrealmers."  
Sonya was about to protest when Johnny grabbed her hand.  
"It's okay Sonya. That was more of a warm-up, really. This will be a fight."  
"Against Scorpion? Are you insane!?"  
"You heard the man. Pisspants commands it."  
Johnny caressed her face slightly.  
"Besides, there are new rules. He can't kill me."  
"But he can do anything else to you and not get disqualified."  
Sonya leaned into his hand.  
"Relax babe. He's probably not even in the mood to fight. It'll be fun."  
"Just watch your ass."  
"I'd rather watch yours."  
Slapped him.  
"Okay, Scorpion. You can beat the shit out of him now."  
"Glad to have your support," Johnny said as he rubbed his face.  
Mileena grew impatient.  
"Reiko, the Earthlings need to hurry up!"  
"You! Cage! Hurry up!"  
"Okay pisspants hold on to your trousers."  
Johnny finally stepped into the ring. Scorpion was already there, twirling his sword around his fingers.

"Ready...FIGHT!"

Cage and Scorpion went on for about a minute blocking each others kicks and punches. Johnny was tired, and Scorpion was holding back. Still, the strength of their collision was evident as loud smacks and cracks resonated off the surrounding buildings. Cage tried to land a high dropkick which Scorpion dodged and countered with a sweep, which Cage countered.  
Finally, Scorpion was able to land a smash on Cage's head with his hilt, and proceeded to blitz him. Eventually, Cage was forced to concede. Sonya quickly rushed to his side.  
"Asshole...I told you not to fight..." she said.  
Scorpion walked over to Cage and held out his hand.  
"Tired, Cage?"  
"Exceedingly so," said Johnny as he took his hand. "Thanks for not using your spear. Or your swords. Or hellfire. Or anything sharp."  
Skarlet was curious at Scorpion's hospitality.  
"Do you know them, Hanzo?"  
"Yes. Skarlet, this is Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. They're the ones I was telling you about earlier."  
"The ones who helped you restart the Shirai Ryu? Oh of course!" Skarlet shook their hands. "Hanzo was telling me so much about you! Thank you both so much! But, I understand there were more involved. Are they not participating?"  
"No, unfortunately not," Sonya said. "And you are?"  
"My name is Skarlet. I'm Hanzo's second-in-command."  
Johnny eyed the red kunoichi.  
"Damn girl...you single?"  
Sonya cleared her throat.  
"That's um...that's what I WOULD say if I didn't eh...have the gem I have."  
"Nice save."  
"Almost."  
Skarlet was eager to get information from these two.  
"Do you want to come to our guest house for a chat?"


	5. Interlude

(The next Chapter will occur over in the months preceding mortal kombat and is mostly important filler to develop Skarlet and Scorpion. It will be like a couple of mini chapters in one. Just letting you know. I'll try not to make them seem too ooc, but I the goal is for them to open up to each other, so it must be done. Love you guys! Thanks for reading 'Bleed'! I also strongly recommend reading the mortal kombat x comics. Some things there will tie in with 'Bleed'.)

**Bleed**  
**A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction**  
**Chapter 5: Interlude**

Over the course of the next few months preceeding Mortal Kombat, Skarlet continued to gain Scorpions trust. What she didn't realize was that she'd given him her trust as well. As they trained hard and worked together, Skarlet began to let down her walls along with Scorpion. They were forced to act close to pull off their charade, and in turn, perhaps they have become such genuinely.  
Skarlet used weakness as a guise at first. She thought she had everything under control. But she didn't. She got comfortable. She began to express a side of her that only one other person had seen. In stead of being and assassin all the time, she began to be herself. She began to be Skarlet.  
Scorpion had began the process long ago as he reformed the Shirai Ryu. He had to learn to trust people again. Maybe Skarlet was practice for this. All he knew was that the red kunoichi was more than she first seemed.

_ Drip..._  
_ Drip..._  
_ Drip.._  
_ It feels like years. Years without light. Years in a four by four brick cell. As I wake I tug slightly at my shackles, adjusting them a centimeter or two. They're built to nullify my powers. To be able to hold me forever._  
_ I scream and bang on the walls. The darkness drains my sanity along with my resistance. Then I see it. A small stream of light is escaping through a crack above me. I claw at the wall, trying to get footing to climb. I grind my nails against it to the point that a couple snap off. I wince at the pain, then continue clawing._  
_ I have to get out of this hell!_  
_ The resistance from the chains has cut into my flesh, making me bleed. I can't stop the bleeding without my powers. Maybe it would be best if I did bleed out. The chains continue to tear and my frenzy continues to peak. The chains pull me down farther and farther...but there is no more room. Still they pull me downward. My neck is pressed against my chest and I can hardly breath (my larynx was bent so). My back was forced to arch upward or else my neck would break._  
_ This is usually the part of my dream where I'd die. But death's relief never came. I stayed in that agonizing position, wondering why my dream had regressed. The agony was unbearable._  
_ I woke up screaming._

_**Three months before Mortal Kombat...**_  
Skarlet sat up in bed. She began to rub her wrists. The pain felt fresh and real in her dream, so much so that she could still feel it while awake. Sweat covered her brow and her blue eyes seemed to brim with tears. Skarlet would never admit how badly she wanted to cry.  
Scorpion came in the room, expecting the same sight he saw yesterday.  
"Your dreams are either getting more frequent of more horrifying."  
"I'd go with horrifying."  
"I see."  
Hanzo sat on the bed beside her and handed her a wet towel. Skarlet nodded and took the towel to wipe her face.  
"Thank you Hanzo."  
"No problem."  
They sat in silence for a while, then Hanzo spoke.  
"You should get some breakfast."  
"You cooked?"  
"No...I burned."  
"Oh," Skarlet laughed. "What did you burn this time?"  
"Cereal."  
Skarlet started bursting with laughter.  
"It's not funny!"  
"How the hell do you burn cereal?"  
"It just...it happened."  
"You put milk and bits of food in a bowl. How do you burn that?"  
"I'LL BURN YOU DAMMIT!"  
Skarlet's laughter was unpausable. Hanzo sighed as a smile twitched on his mouth.  
"You burned it on purpose didn't you?"  
"Do you feel better now?"  
"Yes."  
"Then yes. I burned it on purpose."  
"Thank you. Thank you for burning the cereal."  
"Anytime."

_**Two and a half months until mortal kombat...**_  
Skarlet was woken up by a loud knocking on her door.  
"What is it Hanzo?"  
"Who? I'm not han solo I'm your siiiiiisteeeer! So open up Skarly-Karly!"  
"Mileena?" Skarlet said, opening the door. "Why did you sneak in here?"  
"To see you of course, sister. So how's Mr.'I'm Scorpion! ROAR!'?"  
"What...he's fine, I guess. He's asleep in his room."  
"Not in the same room as you? No fun."  
Skarlet's face turned almost as red as her hair.  
"DAMMIT MILEENA THAT IS NOT MY MISSION!"  
"Doesn't matter if it's your mission or not. It's pleasure, not business Skarlet. Don't get them confused."  
"No! Mileena, it's the other way around! This is business, not pleasure."  
"Why not throw some pleasure in there?"  
"You confuse me..."  
"Stop being so shy about this stuff, Skarlet! You never have any fun!"  
"Because I know where to draw the line."  
"There are no lines. Just colors. Pretty colors. And ugly colors. You're a pretty color Skarlet. Use it to your advantage."  
"No, Mileena."  
Mileena sighed defeatedly.  
"Okay. Whatever you say sis."  
Skarlet and Mileena talked for another hour before Mileena left. Skarlet was glad to talk to her "sister", though she didn't like Mileena's assumptions. Mileena had always been like that though. She had experience with men and other things, while Skarlet had always been locked away from the outside world. Still, she did realize that Reiko was only using Mileena, and it bothered her that Mileena didn't. They've always been protective of each other. The both knew what it was like to be freaks.  
Scorpion entered the room soon after Mileena left. He saw the troubled look on Skarlet's face.  
"What's wrong? Did you and Mileena fight?"  
"No."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"She...she's into Reiko, but he's just using her. I don't understand why she'd stay with him."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah," Skarlet huffed. "Love is stupid."  
"I don't think she loves him. It's seems more like an infatuation."  
"Is that not what love is?"  
"No."  
"Then what is love?"  
"Love is..." Scorpion sat down. "Love isn't about sex or appearances. It's about caring for someone so much you would die for them. Or live for them, depending on your perspective."  
"You sound experienced."  
"Maybe. I've at least felt love."  
"For your clan?"

"Yes. For my clan. For my family."  
"Could you...tell me about your family?"

"I suppose so," Scorpion said, preparing himself. Skarlet sat up attentively.  
"I was forced to marry my wife, Kana, by arranged marriage. That doesn't mean I didn't love her. But I don't think I would have fallen in love with her if I wasn't forced to marry her, though. (laugh) We were enemies. Polar opposites. But I learned to like her, and then love her deeply. Then came our son, Jubei. I loved him too. A different, yet similar type of love. Kana used to cook for me every night when I got home. Jubei was growing fast..."  
Scorpion's face became solemn.  
"He was five when he died. Kana was twenty-four. I was twenty-five."  
"I...I'm sorry, Hanzo. That they died."  
"So was I, for a time. So sorry that I let revenge consume me. But I had to let it go."


	6. A Mission

_(If you want to see how Skarlet and my oc's look, check out my deviantart profile: .com! Plus, if you want to see how scorpion looks in Bleed, check out Scorpion's two episodes of Mortal Kombat Legacy or the Rebirth trailer. He's played by Ian Anthony Dale in both. Love you all!)_

**One month before Mortal Kombat...**  
"Skarlet, I need your help."

Skarlet quickly rose from her bed at Scorpion's grave tone.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I received a message from Terana, one of the new Shirai Ryu. My ally Kenshi's son Takeda was kidnapped by the Red Dragon clan. Kenshi along with Terana's sisters Aquara and Botania went missing pursuing them."  
"Red Dragon? Of heard of the Black Dragon clan, but not the Red Dragon."  
"The Red Dragon are led by a man named Mavado, a cruel and merciless crimelord. Mavado was rejected by Black Dragon, so he joined the Red Dragon under a man named Daegon. Daegon rules behind the scenes while Mavado does the up-front work. Asshole probably feels like he's top gun. The facility Kenshi and the others disappeared at is headed by a man named Hsu Hao. No one likes him, not even his allies."  
"Ah. I see. So, what are we going to do about it?"  
"I need you to come with me to find them."  
"But we can't leave. Well, you can, but I can't."  
"Skarlet, I need you there as my second. I'm at risk alone. I need someone with me, and Skarlet, you're the best infiltrator and tracker I've seen. I think you're the only one who can do it."  
"But I can't leave..."  
"Skarlet! PLEASE!"  
Skarlet was quiet. If she left, she risked Shao Kahn's anger. If she stayed, she risked Scorpion's trust and her mission. Either way, she risked her freedom.  
"Fine."  
"Fine what?"  
"I'll go with you. How long will it take?"  
"A week."  
"Good. We both have the next round off. A week is all we have. And only a week, Hanzo. You can stay past then if you want, but I'm leaving."  
"A week is all we need, Skarlet."  
Skarlet sighed. She knew there could be trouble, but she'd rather risk a couple days of punishment for this than a lifetime of punishment for failing her mission.  
Skarlet and Scorpion left immediately. They bribed Reptile into opening a portal from them and went to Kiev, where Scorpion's allies disappeared. After two fays, they finally located the Red Dragon facility, which posed as a pen factory. Upon investigation, they found two unmanned entrances, one in the back and one on the roof.  
"How many people are inside, Skarlet?"  
Skarlet closed her eyes and sniffed the air slightly. She tried focusing in on her target's pulses to determine how many different ones there were.  
"That's stupid. Only eighteen people in this whole facility. And that's counting the two standing guard and the other three taking a smoke break over there. I've killed more men then that in one room by myself."  
"Then this should be no problem for you"  
"For me? You mean for us?"  
"No, for YOU," Scorpion smirked. "A challenge if you will."  
Skarlet smiled playfully.  
"Okay then. How long?"  
"Ten minutes. Go in, grab our guys, and get out. Plus you have to kill everyone. Even the guys outside."  
"Challenge? Nope. Give me five and I'll walk out the front door with your hostages in tow."  
"Done."

Scorpion waited patiently. He waited in front of the front door after Skarlet killed the guards, and in less than five minutes Skarlet walked out of the door with the hostages.  
"Impressive."  
"Told you so."  
Scorpion turned his attention to the others.  
"Are you unharmed."  
The blue-haired girl, Aquara, was the first to respond.  
"This was so lame. If we would've known there were only twenty guards we could've broken out."  
"Fifteen, Aqua," chimed her green-haired sister Botania.  
"Whatever. They had hundreds when we got here. That's why we all got captured."  
"Where's Kenshi and Takeda?"  
"They broke out earlier,"said the cheery Botania  
"And you didn't go with them," Skarlet said, annoyed.  
"There was only room for two in the vents at a time, or else they might've collapsed on us. Then the guys came and sealed the vents. Bye bye escape. Plus it got sooooo stuffy in there. It was truly horrible. Thankfully your friend came and let us out," said the calm Aquara.  
"Well, everyone's okay now. Let's get back to Japan," sighed Scorpion.  
"Japan? Scorpion, we need to go back to the palace!"yelled Skarlet.  
"First I have to check on my clan."  
"But-"  
"I promise it won't take long. Besides, we had a whole week, right?"  
"...okay. Fine. We'll go to friggin' Japan."

Japan was actually really nice, even if it was winter. Scorpion's clan lived about twenty miles outside of Tokyo. It was a nice contrast to the bustling city. They lived in a cleared out area in a forest that held many houses, most of which were occupied. Scorpion did a great job rebuilding, with now about fifty clansmen with even more in training. The Shirai Ryu clan almost made up a small village itself.  
Skarlet had a lot of fun, though she wouldn't admit to it. She liked meeting all the colorful shinobi that made up the new Shirai Ryu. Skarlet was also exposed to something she rarely ever got to see: children. They loved to play with her hair and her kunai knives. Skarlet wasn't used to the pudgy little beings, but she quickly grew to adore them.

Children...they aren't as bad as I imagined they would be. I watched the plump ones and the small ones argue about food, the smart ones read to the not-so-smart ones, the athletic ones train the aspiring ones. The girls adored my hair. They told me that I should leave it down more, which is actually a good idea. The boys wanted to play with my kunai and kodachi. I could see such innocence in all of them.  
Then I thought of Scorpion. I thought of him holding a young boy, his son, and smiling. I thought of how joyful he was around the children. He wasn't broody like normal. He seemed to be the kind of person that I can only assume he was before his family was destroyed. I can understand why it was so hard for him to open up to me. But he has now. Yes, I'd definitely say that he trusts me now. We might even be fr...  
Could we be...friends? The closest thing to a friend I have is Mileena. I thought we were close, but she's like a sister to me. That's not how I feel about Hanzo. What kind of friendship would ours be? If we even were friends. But we're not. He's my target. I must remember this.  
But still...I feel...something. I feel sad when I think about what he's been through. But it makes me happy to see him happy, like when he's around those kids. What's wrong with me?

"If we leave tomorrow morning we can be back before Saturday."  
"Okay."  
"What's wrong, Skarlet?"

"Skarlet?" Scorpion said, sitting beside her.  
"You seem so happy here."  
"I am."  
"But you'll be sad when we have to leave."  
"A little. Only for a while though. I know I'll come back to them after the tournament."  
"Yeah..."  
"And why are you sad?"  
"I don't know..."

Scorpion held out his hand.  
"Come with me."  
Skarlet nodded and took his hand. Scorpion led her into the forest down a path of cobblestone.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see."  
A couple of minutes later, they emerged at a beautiful cherry blossom orchard. Skarlet was awestruck. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.  
"Seeing you look like that, Skarlet, I'd forgotten that you've never gotten to experience the good things in life. All you get to experience is the dark side. So, I thought you'd like the blossoms."  
"I do! They're...wow!"  
"This is the only cherry orchard in the world that blooms all year. Cherry blossoms only bloom in the spring. Why these here bloom all year, no one knows...except for me."  
"Why do they bloom all year?"  
"Because this is where the Shirai Ryu clan used to live. My wife Kana loved the blossoms. I noticed that the blossoms started blooming around the spot where I buried her and our son. I can only assume this is her doing," Scorpion said with a sad chuckle.  
Skarlet noticed a gravemarker under the largest tree.  
"I wished for years that they could be brought back, but I couldn't find a way. Maybe it's for the best not to. They're at peace."  
"I suppose."  
As Scorpion turned to leave, Skarlet knelt down to the gravestone and whispered a silent sentence.

"Thank you Kana."


	7. Preparation

_"You lied to me! You...you tricked me!"_  
_ "No! Wait! I can explain! Please!"_  
_ "I trusted you!"_  
_ "Just listen to me! I didn't mean to-"_  
_ "Bullshit! If you didn't mean to then why'd you do it!?"_  
_ "To be free! That's all I ever wanted! But...but now-"_  
_ "Save it. I'm done with your lies."_  
_ "Hanzo I had to-"_  
_ "HANZO IS DEAD! NOW THERE IS ONLY SCORPION!"_  
_ "That's not the you I saw in Japan! You are Hanzo Hasashi! Leader of the Shir-"_  
_ "They're dead! Because of you! Now I only have a shell of a village to call home..."_  
_ "Hanzo-"_  
_ "Don't talk to me you bitch. You want to be human? YOU'LL NEVER BE HUMAN!"_  
_ "Please don't say that...Hanzo I care about you..."_  
_ "You only care about yourself! You're a-"_  
_ "Don't say it! PLEASE!"_  
_ "YOU'RE A MONSTER! THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE! A HEARTLESS MONSTER!"_  
_ I crumpled to the floor, sobbing. Scorpion turned to walk away._  
_ "Please don't go! I'm not a monster! I'm more than that! I have a heart! You showed me that!"_  
_ He walked ouside._  
_ "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"_  
_ SLAM! The door almost fell off its hinges._  
_ I sat there on the floor, crying, for once not in fear of losing my freedom. _  
_ In fear of losing him._

Skarlet awoke drenched in sweat. Quickly she ran upstairs to Scorpion's bedroom. She felt sheer relief when she saw him sleeping soundly in his bed, and she was assured that it was all just a dream. She lingered in the doorway, staring at his peaceful frame. Why was she so scared of losing him? He was her target. But, no. He's...something different now.  
Skarlet held a hand to her chest, which was filled with the strangest sensation she'd never felt before.  
What's wrong with me?  
Skarlet tried to get her heart to stop racing to no avail. There was nothing wrong with it physically-she could tell. Then why did it beat so irregularly? Skarlet found her mind wandering.  
What is his heartbeat like?  
Skarlet closed her eyes and focused in on Hanzo's heart. She could feel it vibrating in his chest slowly...serenely...beautifully...  
With her eyes still closed, Skarlet reached out and walked towards Scorpion. Gently so not to wake him, she sat beside him and pressed her hand over his heart. She found something lovely in it's sleepy rhythm. With every pulse, Skarlet was tempted to put her face to his chest, to feel his heartbeat even more deeply. With all the heartbeats she had sensed in her lifetime, Hanzo's for some odd reason, soothed her. I made her feel comfortable as she focused in on it.  
"What are you doing Skarlet?"  
Skarlet slowly opened her eyes and saw blank ones staring back at her. She didn't respond.  
"Did you have another nightmare?"  
She nodded.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Skarlet's senses kicked in and she quickly retracted her hand, turning her head to hide her feverishly blushing face.  
"Don't coddle me! I'm not some child!"  
"I wasn't treating you like a child. Sometimes it's better to talk about things than hold them in and let them rot inside you. I still have trouble with that myself."

"So, what are you doing to my chest?"  
"I...um...I'm feeling your heartbeat...It's kind of soothing...Sorry..."  
"Don't apologize. If it really helps you, then you can sleep in here for the rest of the night."  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah. I guess its okay. But you have to go back to your room by morning. Don't want anyone to catch you in here."  
"I understand...thank you..."  
"Don't worry about it. I owe you a lot, you know. You alerted me to Quan Chi's betrayal and helped save my comrades. You...you aren't what I expected, Skarlet"  
"I..."

"Thank you for saying that, Hanzo."

When Scorpion awoke the next morning, Skarlet was already awake. He walked down to the kitchen, where Skarlet was arranging plates on a table. Unnoticed, he watched her from behind the kitchen entryway as she meticulously ordered the plates along with silverware and napkins. She then began arranging food on the plateds, cursing under her breath when things wouldn't behave as she wanted. Scorpion found this oddly amusing and chuckled.  
"Burn anything yet?"  
Skarlet jumped and hit her knee on the table, then scurried around to face him.  
"Um...hi."  
"Did you make that?"  
"Yeah. It's um, an omelet. I think. It's eggs and ham and cheese all fried together. I asked Sonya how to make them. With some-what are they called...- um, pancakes? And strawberries. I love strawberries."  
"I see."  
Scorpion sat down and immediately started digging in.  
"These are really good, Skarlet. Is this your first time cooking?"  
"Yes. Well, I've watched people cook. And microwaved stuff for Mileena. Does that count?"  
"No."  
"Then yes. It's my first time cooking."  
"It's great, Skarlet."  
"Thank you."  
Scorpion finished eating, then pointed something else out about the kunoichi.  
"You're wearing your hair down."  
"Yeah. Some people at the village told me it looked good down, so I thought I'd try it this way. I think I'll keep it like this. It's much more comfortable. Plus, when I fight, I get to do that whole hair-swishy-thingy. Where girls whip back their hair? Yeah, I've always wanted to do that."  
Scorpion laughed. Skarlet sure isn't what he thought she was when he first met her. She's...a surprise.

"Quan Chi and his entourage won't arrive until tomorrow."  
"How are we going to take him out, Skarlet?"  
"I actually don't know. We need to catch him unprotected. Can you ask for a private meeting?"  
"I don't think I can kill him alone. He'll still have his entourage nearby, so even if I beat him they'll be there before I can kill him."  
"Drag him to Netherrealm."  
"His home turf?"  
"Never mind. Bad idea."  
"But how?"  
"We'll have to wait. We can get to him before the tournament if we figure out his schedule. It should only take a couple of days to a week. In the mean time, we need to prepare for an all-out fight. How many people will he bring? How many do we need to bring?"  
"He aquired several extremely strong souls in the aftermath of the previous tournament. For the worst case possible, we need to assume that he'll bring all of them. He won't, but just in case, we need to be ready."  
"I see. So let's prepare to give our guests a warm welcome, shall we?"


	8. Quan Chi

Quan Chi Arrived the next morning, as Skarlet had predicted. He was followed by an extremely large entourage, as she and Scorpion had feared. Quan Chi had brought the strongest of the souls he collected in the last Mortal Kombat; Kitana, Lui Kang, Kung Lao, Jade, Jax, and Nightwolf. Scorpion and Skarlet winced as they saw them walk through the portal. Scorpion punched the wall in fury, leaving a fist-sized hole.

"Dammit!"  
"Calm down, Hanzo. We'll find a way."  
"How!?"  
"Just calm down dammit!"  
Scorpion sighed heavily.  
"What do we do, Skarlet?"  
"Well, they're not loyal to him. They're only bound by magic. If we released them, they'd surely be on our side. Or at least not on his."  
"True."  
"Kitana was my friend. She'll listen to me. Maybe we can get her alone and see what she knows. And if she decides to help, I know Jade will."  
"All the others are allies of Johnny and Sonya. Maybe they can help us."  
"But they don't know about our plan to kill Quan Chi. That would blow our cover."  
"Right. Shit, I forgot this was a ruse."  
Skarlet laughed a little.  
"Yeah. So did I."  
"So, you're going to enlist Kitana's help, and the others should follow suit once they're free?"  
"That's the plan."  
"Except that Kitana and Jade know you work for Shao Kahn."  
"I could convince them that I've defected."  
"Because Kitana's your friend?"  
"I think she is. Well, sort of. More like ally. Or...well...I really don't know anymore. But there's a chance that she'll listen to me."  
"It's worth a shot."

_I remember when my training first began. Before I killed my first victim. Before I had a name. I was seven years old. I was still a blank slate. Then I turned ten, and I left my cell for the first time. It was then my training started.  
I entered the arena for the first time. I was still bound in shackles. Then a man, Shang Tsung, released me and made me bow before Shao Kahn. I was so confused. Then he picked me up and faced me toward another girl on the other side of the arena.  
"Fight her,"said Shang Tsung. "Please your master."  
He pointed to Shao Kahn.  
Out of nowhere, the girl launched into an onslaught. She kept coming at me until I was forced to fight back. I don't know how I knew how to fight, but I did, and I fought back without even thinking about it. It was like instinct to me. The girl was strong, though. We ended in a draw. I wanted to keep fighting, and so did the other girl, but Shang Tsung stopped us.  
"She can stand toe to toe with the princess! Surely this one pleases you, m'lord. Or shall I dispose of her like the others..."  
Shao Kahn was silent for a while. He stroked his chin, staring at me curiously.  
"She may live. For now. Move her to the lab. I want a closer look at this one."  
"At once, my emperor."  
Next I found myself in a place called the bloodworks, a part of the flesh pits that Shang Tsung had sectioned off "just for me."  
"Emperor, of all the 100 experiments I concocted to create a blood based warrior, she was the only one to come to life. She's truly special. One of a kind."  
"Interesting. And how did she survive when the others did not?"  
"I honestly don't know, sire. I'm telling you: this one's special."  
"What genetics did you mix?"  
"I used the body of a young Moroi from Vaeternus. The Vampire race, sire. That was the only breed compatible with blood magic. However, all attempts to use the same formula since her creation three years ago have been met with complete failure. She's truly a miracle."  
"Well, if she doesn't make a decent soldier she'd make a decent pet. A pretty one, she is. She'll be a beauty when she's older. At what age will her body stop aging?"  
"Twenty years and seven months, my emperor."  
"Very well. I will keep her. But if by the time she stops aging she has proven unworthy, she'll be destroyed."  
"You will not be disappointed. She already shows much potential with no training at all. And you haven't seen her tricks yet."  
"Tricks?"  
"Yes. Dear?" he waved for me to come to him. "Show your master what you can do with blood."  
"Okay," I nodded, sheepishly.  
Suddenly, Shao Kahn found himself moving, but not by his own will. I lifted his arm by controlling his blood. He struggled against it fiercely, and I was forced to stop, lest I injure myself. Then I disappeared in a puddle of blood and reappeared behind him.  
Shao Kahn laughed in fiendish delight.  
"Excellent, Shang Tsung. I can't wait to see how this one turns out. Her name will be...Skarlet. Like the color of blood."  
After he left, I was led back to my cell. The cell I would live in for most of my life.  
Everyday they would bring me out to train with Kitana. Everyday I grew stronger and stronger until Shao Kahn was ready to enlist my services. Kitana would come to see me every night, and we became friends of sorts. But then one night her father banned her from the flesh pits. She didn't know why, but I do. It was because Shang Tsung created Mileena; her clone. So, since then Mileena and I were friends, or "sisters", as she referred to us. I didn't see Kitana again until the Mortal Kombat tournament a few years ago. She was killed by her resurrected mother in the aftermath of it, and now her soul belongs to Quan Chi. A fact I can use to my advantage._

Skarlet tailed Kitana, waiting until she was alone. Jade was with her most of the time, so it would be a challenge. Finally, Kitana went for a walk alone in the garden, leaving Jade behind.  
"Kitana."  
"Who the hell-...Skarlet?"  
"Yes. It's me."  
She talked coldly.  
"What does your master want now?"  
"He wants nothing. I'm here on my own."  
"And what do you want? Why should I even listen to you?"  
"Do you want to be free?"  
"You mock me. You can't even free yourself."  
"I'm here, aren't I?"  
"And how would you go about this?"  
"That's what I need you for. You obviously know more about Quan Chi's bindings than me."  
"And how would I determine your sincerity?"  
"This is for my freedom as well. If I kill Quan Chi, I'll never have to be in chains again. But I can't do that with you and your allies under his command."  
"That seems...surprisingly believable."  
"So you'll help?"  
"I suppose so."  
"Alright. So, how can I free you all?"  
"Quan Chi's orb is what binds us to him. Break it, and we shall be free."  
"Really? It's that simple?"  
"If it were that simple, someone would've done it by now. Breaking it will be no challenge. Getting it is a different story."  
"I see."  
"Quan Chi's orb is located in the central spire in Netherrealm. Only a select few people have access to it. Unless you can get someone close to Quan Chi to help you, all is lost."  
"Actually, I've got just the person."  
"You do!?"  
"Yeah. I've made some friends while you were gone..."


	9. This Feeling

Skarlet waited patiently in the kitchen for Scorpion to return. She didn't like having to send him all by himself. It had been nearly three days, and she was starting to get seriously worried. She rested her head in her hands and sighed.

She felt that strange feeling again. It swelled in her chest and made her heart pound. Why did this happen when she thought of Scorpion? It's so strange.

Skarlet had begun to consider the worst outcome. Her thoughts raced and the feeling grew uncomfortable as she thought of Scorpion being discovered and killed. Quickly, Skarlet tried to send the thought away, but as the hours passed, they became harder to disperse.  
When she heard the door opened, she assumed it was only Mileena coming to check on her again like she did every few hours. Skarlet finished off the chocolate that her "sister" had brought earlier. When she heard him say her name, she immediately jumped up and ran to him.  
"Skarlet. I'm back."  
"Hanzo! I was so worried! I thought...are you okay? Dammit you're bleeding!"  
"It's okay. It'll heal before the tournament."  
"Let me see."  
"Okay."  
Scorpion removed his armor then his undershirt, letting Skarlet examine the wound on his abdomen.  
"I'm going to try something new,"she said.  
Scorpion winced as Skarlet placed her hand on his wound. Skarlet placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart. She focused in on the pulse and found the arteries and veins that channeled to the area where his wound was. She then focus energy into the wound while directing certain healing nutrients in his blood to concentrate around his wound. Within minutes, the injury was gone without a scratch left behind.  
Skarlet lifted her head and hand.  
"All done."  
Scorpion examined the once-afflicted area.  
"How did you do that?"  
"I do it to myself whenever I get injured. I've never used it on someone else. It probably won't work on bones or people without blood, though."  
Skarlet stood up, then fell back down.  
"Skarlet! Are you okay?" Scorpion said, catching her.  
"I...that just took a lot out of me."  
Scorpion picked Skarlet up and carried her to her bed. Skarlet's heart began to pound again as she felt the vibration of his heart in his chest. That soothing feeling grew inside of her chest.  
As Scorpion laid her down on the bed, Skarlet's heart pounded faster and faster. And now she knew that she was going to do something so stupid it could ruin everything she worked for over the past few months.  
Skarlet grabbed him before he could leave.  
"Wait."  
"What is it?"  
"Hanzo...I..."  
And as she felt his heart thump and hers race, Skarlet knew that she had to do it. She had to put everything at risk. She couldn't live without taking this chance.  
Skarlet pulled Scorpion down to her and pressed her lips gently against his.  
Scorpion was still for a moment, then Skarlet pulled away, realizing what she had done.  
"Hanzo...I'm sorr-"  
She found her statement interrupted as he rapped his arms around her and held his face centimeters away from hers. Without saying a word, he crashed his lips onto hers roughly. Skarlet moaned as his mouth traveled to her neck and back to her lips. She'd never done anything like this before. She'd only heard Mileena speak her gossip about things like this. She'd never cared to experience anything like this.  
Until now.  
Now she found that is was she who initiated this. It was she who asked for this.  
Scorpion pushed her down onto the bed and immediately followed suit.  
The feeling Skarlet felt in her chest was stronger than ever before.  
But she was nervous.  
"Wait."  
"What's wrong?"  
"You don't want to do this with me."  
"Why not?"  
"Because...I..."  
Scorpion interrupted her with another kiss.  
"Yes, I do Skarlet. Just let me handle everything."

"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes."  
"Then relax. I won't hurt you."  
"But...what if you don't like me?"  
"Too late for that," he said smiling.  
Skarlet smiled back.  
"Okay."

The next morning, Scorpion awoke feeling oddly refreshed. He looked at the sleeping Skarlet and smiled as he brushed the hair out of her face. It had been so long since he found himself smiling so often. Did Skarlet really have that affect on him?  
Skarlet woke up several minutes later and saw him smiling at her. She smiled back, adjusting herself so that she rested on his chest, feeling his wonderful heartbeat. They both quickly fell back asleep.  
However, they were awoken the next morning when their door was kicked in by an intruder.  
"Had a nice night after you destroyed my orb, I see."


	10. Alone

Scorpion leapt up from the bed, summoning his sword. Quan Chi smirked as he saw Skarlet's shocked look. She eyed her kodachi, which were on the other side of the room.

"I'm not here to fight, you two. Just here for a...chat."  
"I know your plans, Quan Chi!" yelled Scorpion. "You promised you'd stay away from earthrealm!"  
"And I've kept my promises. I'm not attacking any realm, actually. Far too much work."  
"You resurrected Bi-Han!"  
"But you're the one who killed him in the first place. You got your revenge. And you doubted killing him. You even refused to do it until I coerced you at the last tournament. Remember?"  
"You lied to me."  
"And so did she."  
"Leave!"  
Quan Chi laughed.  
"Be wary of the snake in your bed, Scorpion. She's got you right where she wants you."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Don't you realize she was using you? Shao Kahn told her to gain your trust so you would help her slay me because no one could do it without someone on the inside. That's why I waited to come to the tournament. Her only goal is to kill me. When that's accomplished she'll be done with you."  
"Don't-"  
"Just ask her. There's no harm in asking, if you believe so strongly in her."  
Scorpion lowered his sword slightly, and turned to look at Skarlet.  
"Go ahead, Skarlet. Tell me what I already know. Tell me he's lying."  
Skarlet looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Quan Chi chuckled.  
"And she doesn't respond. Hm..."

Scorpion looked at her in disbelief.

"Tell me he's lying, Skarlet."

"Skarlet, tell me."

Skarlet was almost in tears. She bit her lip, dreading what she must say next.  
"I can't say that, Hanzo."

Scorpion was astonished. The girl before him seemed like a stranger now.

"You lied to me."  
"Hanzo I can explain-"  
"YOU LIED TO ME!"  
"I had to! It was for my freedom! But...now I-"  
"YOU USED ME!"  
"Please just listen to me!"

Quan Chi took his leave amidst the chaos of their argument.

"Save it, I'm gone."  
Scorpion began to put his armor on and grabbed his things.

"I'm quitting the fucking tournament too. I don't want to be near you!"  
"Just listen to me! I didn't mean to-"  
"Bullshit! If you didn't mean to then why'd you do it!?"  
"To be free! And to feel like an actual human being for once! That's all I ever wanted! But...but now-"  
"Save it. I'm done with your lies."  
"Hanzo I had to-"  
"Don't talk to me you bitch. You want to be human? YOU'LL NEVER BE HUMAN!"  
"Please don't say that...Hanzo I care about you..."  
"You only care about yourself! You're a-"  
"Don't say it! PLEASE!"  
"YOU'RE A MONSTER! THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE! A HEARTLESS MONSTER!"

Skarlet crumpled to the ground. Scorpion turned to walk away.  
"Please don't go! I'm not a monster! I'm more than that! I have a heart! You showed me that!"  
He walked outside.  
"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
SLAM! The door almost fell off its hinges.  
Skarlet sat there on the floor, crying, for once not in fear of losing her freedom.  
In fear of losing him.

"What do you mean, mission complete? I failed, master."  
"No, you didn't," said Shao Kahn.  
"But I-"  
"It was a test."  
"A test?"  
"I wanted to see how far you'd go for me, Skarlet."  
"So...the goal was...for me to...I don't understand."  
"I wanted to see who was the most loyal of my servants between you, Reiko, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Shang Tsung, and Baraka. So I gave you all different missions to measure your loyalty. And of all of the people I tested, I was most pleased with YOUR performance. You went to very personal lengths to do as I commanded. And Skarlet, you have earned your freedom. In fact, I'm going to officially recognize you as my spymaster. You've been acting in shadows. Now you will receive proper recognition and stature. You are no mere servant anymore. You are my most valuable asset. Congratulations."  
Skarlet looked blankly at the ground as she bowed. All spirit was drained from her exhausted form. She was Shao Kahn's most valuable enforcer. And now she had no will to be anything more."

"I only live to serve you, master."

_How long have I been here? A month now? I can't tell anymore. It feels like years. Years without light. Years in a four by four brick cell. As I wake I do nothing. I don't struggle against my chains. I just lie there._

_ Alone._


	11. All I Wanted

_**Mortal Kombat begins**___  
"Welcome, one and all, to Mortal Kombat! I am Queen Sindel," the queen announced to the whole arena. "The Kombatants gathered before you have been training hard over the past few months under a reinvigorated combat system for your maximum entertainment."

Skarlet heard Queen Sindel's speech as she left the arena. She had no interest in being there when kombat started. She walked back into the palace, taking certain passages so she'd run into the least amount of people. Thats how it's been the past couple of weeks.  
Skarlet had everything she could have dreamed of. She now had official status. She had people waiting to serve her every whim. Men lusted after her. Women wanted to be her. She was a person of power now. In an extremely short amount of time, she went from being almost a slave to being a dignitary. And best of all, she was free from her chains.  
She made her way to her new room; a luxurious edifice perched in the eastern tower. She had a bedroom, a bathroom, a living area, an office, and a servant's quarters all to herself. Much better than her nightmarish cell in the bloodworks. She was free.  
But at what cost?  
She felt empty. Nothing could make her happy.  
And worst of all, she thought about Scorpion all the time. She thought about how he looked when he found out she was using him. Shock. Betrayal.  
Heartbreak.  
This haunted Skarlet. She couldn't be happy now. Not after what she did to him.  
She hated herself as much as he did.  
She couldn't decide what was worse: being in that damnable cell or living with what she did.  
She would never have imagined that there would ever be something worse than that cell.  
But now...

"Knock-knock Skarly! It's your siiiister!"

Mileena entered the room and saw Skarlet standing on the balcony, staring into the distance.  
"Feeling down again, hmmm? Don't want to watch the tournament?"

Skarlet sighed.

"Come. Let's have the servants pamper us. That should cheer you up."  
"Very well."

Skarlet went with Mileena to the women's spahouse. Mileena made sure that the servants worked meticulously to soothe the girls. They lay in baths while having their hair combed, their nails manicured and their shoulders massaged.  
"Ahhh this is wonderful! Isn't it, Skarlet?"

"I could do this all day! It's so relaxing!"

"Skarlet, are you not having fun?"  
Mileena practically purred as she spoke. When she was again met with no response from Skarlet, her face became sullen.  
"Girls can you leave us a second?" she said, snapping her fingers. The servants bowed and left. Mileena climbed out of her bath and slipped on her robe. She knelt by Skarlet's head and began to comb her hair.  
"Tell me what's wrong."

"Please, Skarlet?"  
"(sigh) Okay."  
"What is it?"  
"I...I can't get over what I did to him."  
"To Scorpion? But, Skarlet, it was your mission. He was your mission."  
"He was..."  
"Was?"  
"I think...he became more..."  
"Skarlet, no way. It was a mission. A mission is business or pleasure. Nothing personal."  
"It became personal."  
"You-"  
"Don't criticize me for letting it happen, okay! I...he..."  
"I understand."  
"Don't you-...wait, you...understand?"  
Skarlet turned to face Mileena. Mileena took off her veil and rubbed it between her fingers. Skarlet rubbed her hand through Mileena's hair, seeing the sadness and concern in her eyes.  
"I don't know how you feel. I don't think I ever will. We're different. But yet we get along. We may not always understand each other, but we're still here for each other. I understand that I don't understand. I don't know what it's like to have a normal face. You've lived inside a cell for most of your life. We both have to live with the cards we were dealt. My point is that even though I don't really get why this bothers you, it bothers me that you're hurting, and I just want to be there for you because you've been there for me. We're test-tube sisters. And I think that you're the only person here who genuinely cares for me."  
"What about Reiko?"  
"You and I both know how he really feels. He just wants power."  
"Yet you're still with him?"  
"With him? You say that like I'm commited to him. Hell no! It's just for fun! I'm a fun girl!"  
Mileena and Skarlet both laughed.  
"You little shit! You had me worried. I thought you were oblivious."  
"I only act oblivious. It's much more fun than being serious."  
"If you say so."

Skarlet knew what she had to do. It was the only way to fix what she had done. She ran to Shao Kahn's chambers and knocked on the door.  
"Master, it's me, Skarlet."  
"Skarlet? Come in."  
Skarlet walked in. Peron and Valiana were tending to Shao Kahn, as usual. He rested on a plush sofa in the center of the room.  
"What is it, Skarlet?"  
"Master, I-"  
"Speak up."  
"I wish to leave."  
Shao Kahn was shocked by her strange request.  
"You wish to leave!?"  
"Master, I...my mental functioning has been corrupted. I do not think I can serve you properly anymore. I wish to leave."  
"An interesting request. And a problem that can easily be rectified with a quick trip to the bloodworks."  
"But, master, you said I'd never have to go back there! You said I could be free! That I could act on my own will now!"  
"Free? You thought you were FREE? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Stupid girl!"  
Shao Kahn pushed Skarlet to her knees. He summoned his warhammer.  
"You'll never be free."  
With a shattering swing to the ribs, Skarlet crumpled to the floor, out cold.


	12. Worth the Risk

Mileena stopped to rest. She'd been travelling all day and was exhausted. But she had to get there soon, so she quickly began her journey again. She absolutely had to find him. He was the only one who could save Skarlet. Mileena had to make things right. The conversation she had with Skarlet in the spahouse was stuck in the back of her mind.

_"I have to find him Mileena. It's the only way to make things right."_  
_"But what if he kills you!?"_  
_"If that makes things right in his eyes, then so be it."_  
_"But Skarlet-"_  
_"I can't live like this anymore, Mileena! I just can't!"_  
_"Shao Kahn won't just let you leave!"_  
_"He promised me my freedom. I'm going to hold him to that."_  
_"Skarlet, you know he won't!"_  
_"It's my only chance. I have to do it."_

Skarlet was determined to do something. She was either going to see Scorpion again, or die trying. Mileena knew the look in her eyes. Skarlet was set on this. There was no talking her out of it. But now she was locked in that cell. And Shao Kahn was going to wipe her memory unless someone did something.

Mileena wasn't the most caring person. Not by far. She relished in her enemies' suffering and commited evils for her "daddy" without question. But could she be something more than that? Did she even want to? Mileena had no idea if she wanted to be something different, or if it even was possible. But Skarlet was genuinely a friend- no, a sister- to her. She showed Mileena that it was possible. And now Mileena was going to try. At least for her sister. She was willing to risk herself to save her sister. Moral battle aside, it was something Mileena truly wanted to do, even if it was so unlike her.

Mileena progressed toward the Shirai Ryu village as quickly as she could. When she arrived, she immediately requested to see Scorpion. Four shinobi led her to the central building, where Scorpion sat on a mat, meditating.

"Scorpion! I need to speak to you!"  
"Who is it?"  
"It's...it's Mileena."

Scorpion turned to face her, his body on guard for any tricks she might try.  
"What are you doing here?"

"Skarlet's in danger!"

Mileena could see his visage fill with sorrow and anger.  
"I don't care."  
"She tried leave Shao Kahn to come face you, but he put her back in her cell!"  
"Why would she do that?"  
"Because she cares about you!"  
"No, she doesn't."  
"Yes she does!"

Scorpion turned to walk away.

"She gave up everything for you, Scorpion!"

Scorpion stopped.  
"She used me. She thinks nothing of me."

"No. She just risked her life so that at the very least she could face your wrath. That's what she expected you to do when she tried to come here. She would die if it would fix what she did to you!"

"She..."

"She loves you, Scorpion."

"..."

"She believed you were worth the risk. Do you believe she is?"

Mileena made her way back to the portal. She had failed to convince Scorpion. Or so she thought. Right before she stepped through, she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see a fully armored Scorpion swinging his spear in a circular motion.

"You...you're coming."

"Yeah."

"What made you change your mind?"

"She..."

He stopped swinging his kunai.

"She's worth the risk."


	13. Free

**Bleed**  
**A Mortal Kombat Fanfiction**  
**Chapter 13: Free**

Scorpion fought his way through hordes of tarkatans. He defeated Kintaro and Baraka. He even defeated the intimidating shokan Goro. All of this to get to Skarlet. When he finally arrived at the bloodworks, he saw a singular cell with a solid door.

Skarlet.

Scorpion quickly demolished the door. The cell, however, was empty.

"NO!"

"It appears you are looking for my fellow creation," several voices said in unison.

Scorpion turned to see Ermac, the warrior of souls, standing in the entryway.

"We mean you no harm, Hasashi. We are Ermac. And we will help you."  
"Help me?"  
"We know where our sister Skarlet is."  
"TELL ME!"  
"She is in the arena. She competes in the tournament."  
"She...I thought she was captured!?"  
"No. She was punished. But now she is free again."  
"Free? I thought she wanted to leave this place. Why is she in the tournament?"  
"It appears her objective has changed. She fights as we speak."  
"Then perhaps we should end our talk. I need to help her escape."  
"Fine. If it is what she permits."  
"But, why did you help me? I infiltrated your sanctuary."  
"We know you mean something to our sister creation. We shall leave you to her will."  
"Very well. I will leave now."  
"We wish you well, Hasashi."

Skarlet could finish the fight whenever she wanted, but she wanted to give the crowd a good show and put this pretender in her place. This "Sylence" was not a fitting opponent. Thought she claimed to be a master of stealth, Skarlet proved to her with each passing second just who was superior. Skarlet was a true kunoichi. She was the imperial spymaster, THE master of stealth. Sylence and her little pushblades would know that by the end of this fight.

Skarlet continued to punish Sylence until she caught a glimpse of yellow in the audience.

'No way...that's not...'

Distracted, Skarlet almost didn't notice the blade that Sylence attempted to ram into her gut. At the last moment she caught the blade with her hand, trapped Sylence's feet with her blood pillara, and twisted Sylence's arm until it snapped.

Sylence screamed in pain, and crumpled to the ground, defeated. Skarlet was oblivious as the medics came to retrieve her opponent. She scanned the crowd until she saw him...Scorpion.

Quickly, Skarlet dashed into the tunnel with Scorpion in suit. She tried hard to escape him, but he stayed right on her trail. Soon they found themselves in the garden.

Skarlet turned to face him.

"Stop following me, please."  
"What?"  
"Go away Scorpion."  
"I thought you wanted to come find me."  
"Who told you that?"  
"Mileena."  
"Well, that was when I was confused."

Scorpion was shocked.

"What do you mean?"  
"My life is fine without you. You were my target. My mission was fulfilled. I don't need you anymore."  
"That's bullshit and you know it."  
"I have everythg I've ever wanted now, Scorpion. I'm free."  
"I don't believe you."  
"I thought I wanted you. But...I don't."  
"That's not what you told me when you had sex with me."

Skarlet swallowed hard.  
"That didn't mean anything. We just used each other to get what we both wanted."

"That's not what it was to me."

Skarlet turned away, afraid to look him in the eye.  
"Then you're truly a fool."

Scorpion was left in a surreal daze as Skarlet ran away.

She was glad he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

**(Author's note)**  
**Bleed is going to take a very different turn from here. Some parts of the story will now be told from different POV's.**


	14. Reborn

_**Mileena's POV**_  
I was shocked when I saw Skarlet walking down the corridor to the spahouse.

"Skarlet! What are you doing!?"  
"What do you mean?"

She had a blank look on her face.

"I mean, why haven't you left."  
"Why would I leave?"  
"You told me you were going to find Scorpion! He even came here to rescue you!"  
"That was when I was...confused. But I'm better now. Do you want to come to the spahouse with me?"  
"You-"  
"Mileena please don't. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

I was astounded.

"I got to attached to my mission. It was a mistake. But now I know better."  
"Did they do something to your mind?"  
"No. I came to this decision on my own. It's much better this way."  
"But-"  
"Are you coming with me? We never finished our previous visit."

What happened to her? She seemed like herself, but something was different.

She sounded broken.

_**Later that week...**_

_**Skarlet's POV**_  
Five hundred and thirty-six dead rebels in six and a half minutes. Not bad. Sad whelps. None of them stood a chance. I wish I could feel bad for them. But I don't. They brought this upon themselves.

Mileena and I walked back through the portal where Reiko was waiting.

"Done, I assume?"  
"Yeah. We took them out."  
"Good. The master will be pleased."  
"Yes, he will."  
"Now Skarlet, could you leave? I need to talk to Mileena for a moment."  
"Sure. I hope she eats your face."  
"Heh...nice joke."  
"I was serious."

I plopped down on my bed and began taking my boots off. It had been a long day, trying to sniff out those rebels. And to think there are even more out there. Ever since news of Shao Kahn's death spread, these groups have become even more gutsy. I can't wait until they realize that he's not. But that's still a secret. At least for a while longer.

My master wasn't the only one reborn. After he threw me in my cell again, I became reborn too. At least mentally. One thing was for sure.

I would never be put in there again. I'd rather die.

I am an assassin. I am a spy. To serve is my freedom. I'll never betray my master again. That would cost me everything I've worked for. I am somebody now. Before I was no one.

I don't ever want to be no one again.

Now I have finally become Skarlet.

I don't need anyone else to make me feel like I'm someone. I only need to do what I was created for. Never again will I let go of who I've become.

But at what cost?

That no longer matters. All that matters is that I serve.

That I am free.

**_A month later..._**

"Next: Skarlet versus Ruby," announced queen Sindel.

Great. Another wannabe ninja. I'm the only true kunoichi in this fucking tournament. I've seen Ruby fight.

She's going down. I'm not going to draw out the fight either. I'm taking her out.

Ruby stepped up.  
"You will fail, blood witch."  
"Blood witch? I'm no blood witch. But I'll show you what I can do."

"FIGHT!"

Ruby ran towards me with her fists raised.

'Pathetic,' I thought. 'Time to teach her a lesson.'

I stood still. Then, right before her fist connected, I took control of the blood in her body, making her stop.

"What the hell!?"  
"I thought you wanted to fight a blood witch. So, here ya go. I'm controlling your blood."  
"Y-you..."

She trembled in fear.

I made her lay down on the ground. I put my foot on her head and bowed.

"This fight is over, my queen. My opponent cannot continue."

Sindel smiled.

"Very well, Skarlet. You advance to the quarter finals."

"Thank you, my queen."

"Very well. That concludes the women's bracket for today. Advancing to the quarterfinals: Skarlet, Nitara, Mileena, Kitana, Blue, Red, Sonya Blade, and Jade. Now for the men's bracket: Scorpion versus Baraka."

What!? I thought he quit the tournament.  
I was wrong.  
I narrowed my eyes as he stepped up to the fighting dais. He came to bow before queen Sindel, right next to where I was standing. He didn't even look at me.

"I'm ready," he spoke.

Flustered by his gall, I left the arena.

Is he trying to make me look like a fool? Why did he...

My heart was pounding out of sheer anger. I could feel it thumping in my chest. And the worst thing about him being here was that when he was next to me, I could sense that haunting heartbeat. A heartbeat I've been trying to forget.

I sighed, looking back at where he and Baraka were fighting.

This was going to be a long tournament.


	15. A Royal Celebration

_**Kitana's POV**_  
I narrowed my eyes as my mother's glance fell on me. She was not happy when I and my resurrected comrades entered the tournament. But that does not matter to me. What matters is that she still rejects me as her daughter. She still serves an evil purpose. Whose purpose it is I am unsure of. All I know is that this is not my mother. Not in spirit.

I looked over at Mileena, that monster that Shao Kahn had Shang Tsung create in my likeness. Why does she still exist? Why has no one done away with her, or Shao Kahn's other creations?

I thought about Skarlet. The honorable girl that I once knew in my childhood was no more. The way she fought to day...she didn't fight to win. She fought to humiliate. That's not the Skarlet I knew.

But what changed?

At the end of today's bracket, mother stood up to announce something.

"Congratulations, those who have made it to the quarter finals! I have a special surprise for you! Tomorrow evening we will hold a celebration in your honor! All kombatants will attend along with their faction representatives. It's a formal affair, too, so don't show up in your battle attire. Do try to be presentable."

She sent an especially cold gaze towards some of the more riled kombatants.

A formal celebration? My mother hates these. Why would she host one?

And EVERY kombatant has to attend, AND their representatives?

I don't like the sound of this.

_**The next day...**_

_**Skarlet's POV**_  
When I first heard we were having a formal celebration, my first thought was about how much I hate dresses. Mileena was so happy. She loves dresses. Especially big poufy ones or ones that show a lot. I really hate them. They're so impractical. That's why I specified to the tailor that I needed to be able to fight in my dress, should something occur.

"Don't worry about the dress. Worry more about the heels."  
"It's okay. I fight in heels already."  
"Alright. So I'm thinking a sleek, short dress with a long over-layer cascading from the waistline with another lace over-layer and a sweetheart neckline. That should be enough to hide the kunai strapped to you thigh, but positioned to where you can reach them easily. Can't make a place for your kodachi though. And I assume you want the dress in crimson?"

I stared blankly. I didn't understand a damn thing she just said.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Just make the damn dress..."  
"Excellent! It will be done by this evening."  
"Are you sure? You're making everyone's dresses. There's no way you can get them all done."  
"Yes I can."  
"How?"  
"I'm a sorceress, of course! I can create temporary duplicates of myself, see?"

She snapped her finger and ten more of her appeared.

"Now leave dear. It's about to get cramped in here."

_**That evening...**_

The old bat actually pulled it off. The dress was very fluid and easy to move in. I could reach my kunai, and they were perfectly hidden. And, though I hate to admit it, it was actually kind of pretty.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard screaming outside my tower.

It was Mileena and Reiko.

"Wear the fucking mask Mileena!"  
"Why!? Why do I have to!?"  
"You know why!"  
"What!? Is it because I'm not pretty!?"  
"No-just...Mileena you know why you have to wear it!"  
"Are you fucking ashamed of me?"  
"Mileena-"  
"You're fucking ashamed of my face, aren't you!?"  
"MILEENA-"  
"BE A MAN AND TELL ME TO MY FACE! YOU DON'T THINK I'M PRETTY!"

"WHO WOULD EVER THINK YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WERE PRETTY!?" Reiko screamed, pushing her down.

Oh hell no.  
That asshole crossed the line.

I jumped down and planted myself in between Reiko and Mileena.

"S-Skarlet? Hi, how are you? Um, Mileena and I were just having a chat...a lively one."

I saw Mileena on the ground, crying. Mileena wasn't someone to cry easily, but her face had always been a touchy subject. That bastard hurt her badly.

My head started humming with pure anger and my mind filled with sheer malice.

Reiko was going to pay.

Pay with his blood.

I took control of Reiko's blood, pausing his movements.

"What are you doing to me!?"  
"Well, since you would normally bend over backwards to make Mileena happy, maybe that will cheer her up."  
"Bend over backward? What the hell-"  
"Shut up."

With a flick of my wrist, I made his torso snap backwards, effectively breaking his back. He lay there on the ground, gasping for air and coughing up blood. His limbs twitched awkwardly. And the best part was that I made his back snap in a way that he could still feel every ounce of pain I was fixing to bring upon him.

"Your blood is so ugly, Reiko. Allow me to cleanse you of it."

I reveled in his screams as I slowly forced all of the blood in his body out through his pores. I extended the process for about two minutes, making it as painful as possible. When he was full drained, I smirked.

"Fatality, bitch."

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head. I knew that I had overused my powers. The last thing I saw as I blacked out was Mileena leaning over me, shouting my name frantically.


	16. Bloody Murder

_**Skarlet's POV**_

_...S-..._  
_...Ska-..._  
_...Skarlet-..._  
_...Wake-..._

"SKARLET WAKE UP!"

I jolted awake and drew a kunai.

"Relax, Skarlet! It's just me, Mileena. You blacked out..."

As I came to my senses, I realized that my head was in Mileena's lap. But what was I doing there? Then I realized that I blacked out after...

Oh shit. I killed Reiko.

"Holy fucking shit Mileena! I killed him!"  
"He deserved it."  
"Yeah but what's Shao Kahn going to think?"  
"...Fair point. What are we going to do?"  
"We...we have to tell him. It will only be worse if we hide it from him."  
"Yeah. I'll go tell him what happened. You watch the body...well, the husk of a body"  
"Are you sure, Mileena?"  
"He'll be easier on me than you. I'll be right back."

Two hours later, I was starting to get worried. She should've been back already. Then, I saw three figures approaching: Mileena, Ermac, and Shao Kahn.

"Master, I can explain-"  
"No need, Skarlet. Mileena told me everything, and Ermac was a witness. Luckily, the only witness."  
"I'm sorry master."  
"I'm proud of you, Skarlet. You protected our own and showed that ingrate what happens when you mess with the emperor's things."  
"Master...thank you."  
"But we must keep this between the four of us. A murder would only cause distrust among the kombatants. We need them lulled into security, not constantly watching their backs. Ermac will dispose of the body. You two get ready for the party. It starts in an hour."

"Yes master," Mileena and I said, and then we left to prepare.

Mileena and I sat in silence, fixing our hair. I decided curl the ends of mine while Mileena put hers in a bun.

"He really deserved it, Skarlet."

I stopped and looked at her.

"I know."

I noticed that she had her mask on. I walked over to the bed she was sitting on and sat beside her.

"Why are you wearing it?"  
"Because I always wear my mask."

I helped her adjust her bun.

"I'll wear mine too, then."

She turned to look at me, her eyes wide. She put her hand on my cheek.

"No. Don't do that. Please don't."

She pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Skarlet. For everything."

_**Sub-Zero's POV**_  
When we arrived, the evening was already in motion. Kombatants and their representatives filled the halls. It was strange to see everyone talking instead of fighting. Everyone was quite civil.

Except for the tarkatans by the punch.

Those bastards were hammered.

Everything went well...until I saw him. Standing across the room was Hanzo Hasashi, the Scorpion.

My brother's murderer. I was fixing to walk over to him when I noticed that I wasn't the only one eying him. A girl with red hair was looking at him almost spitefully. A common enemy, perhaps?

My curiosity was piqued, so I decided to investigate a bit. I walked over to the girl and introduced myself.

"Greetings. I am Sub-Zero. Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei."

She jerked around, seemingly startled. She quickly recollected herself.

"Greetings," she said, performing the Lin Kuei bow. "I am Skarlet. Spymaster to Queen Sindel."

"Ah, yes. I've heard of you. And I guess that explains how you know our customary bow."  
"Yes. I have to learn of different customs in my line of work."  
"Spymaster, huh? Sounds interesting..."

She laughed.  
"I'm not spying on the Lin Kuei. Only insurgents."

"Good to know."  
"Now, what made you decide to talk to me?"  
"I just thought I'd ask you about your new position as spym-"  
"No, I mean the real reason."

She read me. Impressive.

"I saw how you were looking at Scorpion and was wondering if maybe we had a common enemy."

Her face completely changed.

"No, he's not my enemy. I just...we don't get along."

I raised my eyebrow. She got a strange look on her face and eyed the punchbowl. Before I could say more, she bowed again.

"Thank you for this conversation, but I need to tend to my ally. She's reached her punch limit and I don't want her getting wasted. Goodbye, Sub-Zero."

She almost sprinted to a girl in a purple dress and veil and practically wrestled her glass away from her.

An interesting woman indeed. She may have information on Hanzo. But I will not pursue it. I have my own ways of getting information.

"Cyrax," I said, and the newly re-humanized assassin appeared before me.  
"Yes, Grandmaster?"  
"Tail Scorpion. Do not let him out of your sight. We can't kill him during the tournament, but after he is fair game."  
"As you wish, Grandmaster."

_**A couple hours later...**_

_**Skarlet's POV**_  
I was having a decent time, quelling fights before they started and keeping Mileena (along with a couple of Tarkatans) away from the punch bowl. Things were pretty good.

And then I saw a door shut quietly. A door that was off-limits to guests.

A door that led to my tower.

As swiftly as I could, I made my way to Kitana and Jade.

"Skarlet? What do you want?" asked Kitana.  
"There's an emergency. I need you and Jade to do something for me."  
"You realize we don't work for the queen anymore, right? She kind of killed us." mused Jade.  
"Yes. Why would I do anything for my mother?" mumbled Kitana.  
"It's not for her. It's for me. The sake of this tournament is at stake."

They looked at each other, then back to me.

"Alright," said Kitana, reluctantly.  
"What is it?" asked Jade.  
"All I need is for you to keep the peace. All night I've been watching everyone and taking care of fights before they could even started. I need you to do the same. And keep an eye on Mileena and the Tarkatans. They get no more punch."

Kitana's face was torn with anger.

"Why would I go near that creature!?"  
"Because, believe it or not, she's not as bad as you think. And like it or not, you share the same blood."  
"Stolen blood!"  
"But blood, still."

Kitana looked at Mileena.

"Alright. But trust me, I will not enjoy it."  
"You don't have to hang around her. Just make sure she gets no more punch."  
"Done."

"But what will you be doing in the meantime?" chimed Jade.

"Someone has infiltrated my quarters. If the find out how to access my files, everyone in this room is in danger."

"Serious shit."

I entered the tower silently, hoping to catch my prey off-guard. But as I sensed around, I found that they weren't even near where the files are hidden.

That area wasn't even approached. Whoever they were, they weren't after my files.

They were after me.

I quietly ascended the stairs to my chambers. I was positive that's where they would be; waiting for me to return from the party.

I drew a kunai and crept slowly through the door.

I was in no way expecting what I saw.

There, sitting on my bed, was Scorpion.

_**Scorpion's POV**_  
She entered the room with her kunai drawn, ready to strike.  
She obviously was expecting anyone except me to be here. When she saw me, she dropped her kunai and her jaw seemed to hit the floor. She inhaled so hard I could hear her.

I took off my mask and threw it to the floor.

"Get out."  
"No."  
"I said get-"  
"I'm not fucking deaf. I heard what you said."  
"Why are you here?"  
"To find out something."

I stood up.

"Well, what do you want to know? How far I can shove my foot up your-"  
"I'm not going to entertain your avoidance, Skarlet."  
"Then what the fuck do you want?"  
"I need to know, Skarlet!"  
"KNOW WHAT!?"

I pushed her against the wall and put my hands on her waist. I pressed my forhead against hers and stared her straight in the eyes. Gently, I pushed the rest of my body against her and held her as close as I could. I could feel her body relax as I did this. Her eyes never left mine.

There we were; our mouths inches apart. I could feel her breath on my chin, and I could smell the scent of cherry blossoms in her hair. Her skin was soft and warm, and for that moment she didn't seem like a hardened warrior. She seemed like a delicate, porcelain doll. Fragile, and breakable, but beautiful and christened with grace. This moment felt so unreal. I couldn't seem to find my voice.

I stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"I need to know...why you aren't pulling away right now."

Her eyes narrowed and were brimmed with tears. She looked down towards the floor.

"Don't tell me what happened was fake, Skarlet. You just disproved that."

"Why do you care?"

She pulled away and walked over to the bed.

"You have your clan. Go back to them. You're the kind of person who would die for someone else. I'm the kind of person that would kill for someone else. You have other people. I have myself. You've made peace with yourself and I haven't!"

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Skarlet, what are you struggling so hard with?"

"My fucking duty! I am free because I serve! That's all I'll ever be! A glorified servant!"

"Then why do you stay here?"

"Because this is everything I worked for my whole life! I spent my whole life in a four-by-four-by-twelve brick fucking cell with no sunlight and food once a week! I only had contact with people when I killed them! I had one fucking friend who I only saw when I was allowed to leave for an hour a day! But now I have a whole tower to myself! I can go to a spa and be pampered! I can walk in a garden and enjoy the sunlight! I'm not going to throw that away! For the first time in my life, I feel like I'm worth something!"

Her face became like a stone.

"I'm going back to the party. You have five minutes to get back out there as well or I'm bringing in security."

Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Have a nice night."

_**Skarlet's POV**_  
Kitana, Jade, and Mileena ran up to me as soon as I walked back in. The whole crowd was gathered around a particular room and were murmering.

"Skarlet! Where were you?" Kitana asked frantically.  
"What happened?"  
"There's been a murder!" shouted Mileena.  
"What!?"  
"The Lin Kuei Cyrax was found dead with a hole in his chest."

No way.

"And Sub-Zero is saying that Scorpion is responsible."


	17. Pointing Fingers

_**Skarlet's POV**_  
I examined the wound carefully. Upon inspection I noticed that the area was cauterized, preventing any bleeding.

"Death must have occurred within seconds of the infliction due to the loss of the heart and other major organs in the area."

"But how? He's a cyborg?"asked Kitana.

Sub-Zero interjected, trying to mask his underlying fury.

"He was human once. He was actually close to becoming human again. In fact, when the tournament was over, we were going to proceed with the final procedure to remove the metal from his body."

"Sounds interesting. Has it been done before?"

"Only once. To me, actually. A few years ago. I was the first."

"But that doesn't matter now," I said, interrupting them. "He's dead. And while I'm sure you wish to mourn, Sub-Zero, we first need to look into the circumstances of his demise."

"It's obvious who killed him. It was Hanzo Hasashi; Scorpion did this. He's the only one I know of who kills his victims in this fashion."

"I don't think so."

"I have more proof than that, spymaster. Scorpion was the only one close enough to Cyrax to do it."

"And what do you base that on?"

"The fact that I had Cyrax tail Scorpion. Cyrax would never have been far enough away from him for someone to else to strike. Where Scorpion was, so was Cyrax."

A deep voice caused the room to burst into whispers.

"You give your agent too much credit."

It was indeed Scorpion, the man in question.

"Your agent never tailed me at all."

Sub-Zero was flushed with rage.

"You DARE challenge a dead man's honor?"

"I do not challenge his honor. Nor do I question his skill."

It made sense to me.

"You're saying that he was killed before he got the chance," I said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And the killer wanted you to blame me, so he burned a hole in his chest to hide the real wound he inflicted."

Sub-Zero raised his brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Ask lady spymaster," said Scorpion, gesturing to me.

I narrowed my eyes at first, but as I examined the scene more I realized what he meant.

"It wasn't the fire that killed Cyrax."

"How can you tell?" asked a fevered Sub-Zero.

"Look at the blood on the wall."

"And?"

"That's the point. There's blood on the wall. And on the floor. A very significant amount of blood. He didn't die from having his heart incinerated. He bled out first. A fire would have prevented this amount of bleeding due to the incineration was a cover-up, so no one could tell what blade did the damage. And also to possibly point the blame in Scorpion's direction."

Sub-Zero got right in Scorpions face, and for what seemed like the longest moment they had a staredown no one dared interrupt.

"I still think it was him. He probably killed him with his sword or his spear, then used hellfire."

"No. I didn't. He wasn't even near me. I was talking to the spymaster. Check his data. I'm sure you'll find your answers there."

Sub-Zero turned his gaze to me.

"Is this true? Was he with you?"

"Yes."

Sub-Zero walked over to Cyrax's body and pushed a button on the back of his head. A keypad opened up and he typed in a code. He held his hand to a slot and was angry when nothing came out.

"Someone stole the data."

"But who would've known to do such a thing?" asked Jade.

"Someone who has the code," said Sub-Zero.

"So another Lin Kuei?"

Sub-Zero grimaced and bowed his head.

"Yes. Another Lin Kuei. Someone high ranking."

"So, my name is cleared?" scoffed Scorpion.

Sub-Zero gave him a peculiar look.

"Yes."

"Good. Now where's my apology?"

"I'm not apologizing. You still killed my brother during the last tournament."

"Because he killed my family."

"And so you both cycle pointless revenge?" I said.

"Enough of this! Everyone return to the party at once! I will handle this," said Queen Sindel. Everyone except Kitana, Jade, and Scorpion bowed as she came forth. They all did as she commanded and returned to the main room.

"Skarlet! Come forward!"

I came forward and bowed.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Find out who did this. I'll not have a murderer disgrace my court. Get the Scorpion and Grandmaster Sub-Zero to assist you. Involve no other outsiders."

"Why them, my queen?"

"Because Sub-Zero still questions Scorpion's involvement. I will not allow them to continue bickering in my presence. Calm the storm that someone obviously tried to stir tonight."

"Yes, your majesty."

And with that, I left to find Scorpion and Sub-Zero. The were near the western wall, obviously sharing some extremely heated words.

"Break it up, you two!"

They turned to look at me.

"The queen believes it would be in all of our best interests if you two assisted my investigation."

Sub-Zero put his arm over his chest and gave a slight bow.

"It would be my honor, lady spymaster. I must inform my fellow Lin Kuei."

He gave Scorpion a deathly gaze as he left.

"So? Are you going to help? Or are you going to go against the queen?"

He took off his mask, grabbed five shots of whiskey, and gulped them down. He then gave me a crooked smile and laughed a bit. I cocked my eyebrow at the strange display. Was he drunk?

"Do you know how many of these I drank after I left your quarters?"

I gave him no answer. He chugged down another shot, then wiped his mouth.

"A lot."

He reached for another one, but I swatted it out of his hand.

"Are you going to help or get drunk?" I scoffed.

He smiled drunkenly again.

"Take me back to your quarters and we'll talk."

I raised my hand to slap him, but he caught it.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just...can I lay down for a bit?"

I growled and grabbed him by the collar.

"This way. Or do you still remember where to go?"

"No. You can drag me if you want to."

I verbalized my frustration and led him back to my quarters.

"Go lay down," I said, throwing him on the bed.

"You have until the party's over to sober up."

I turned to see that he had immediately stood back up.

"Yeah, but there's one problem with that."

"What, Scorpion?"

"I'm not drunk," he said, walking towards me.

Before I could tell what happened, he grabbed me by the waist and spun me backwards as he slashed his sword behind where I was standing. I heard the sound of metal slicing through flesh and a loud grunt. Suddenly, a man became visible with Scorpion's sword embedded in his chest. He crumpled to the ground, dead. He was fully armed.

"What the hell just happened!?"

"I just killed your stalker and possibly saved your life without causing a scene at the party. Your welcome, by the way."


	18. Aftermath

Skarlet's POV  
We tried hard to keep things quiet. We summoned Sub-Zero to my quarters to help with the investigation. He was utterly stunned when he saw what had happened.

"Alright," he said. "Now I'm convinced that it wasn't you, Scorpion."

"You don't say."

I rolled my eyes at them.

"And now I'm certain that the Lin Kuei are involved," said Sub-Zero.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"This man is partially cybernetic, and this particular type of cybernetics is used only by the Lin Kuei."

"So we need to investigate possible traitors in the Lin Kuei."

"Yes, but how do you discern a traitor from a group as loyal as my Lin Kuei?"

"Yell 'power' and see who comes running," said Scorpion

"Scorpion, you're not helping."

"No, I'm being completely serious. An ambitious traitor would jump at any opportunity to get ahead."

"You're saying that's why they had Cyrax killed. To advance themselves?"

"Think about it. Sub-Zero, who among the Lin Kuei would gain the most from Cyrax's death?"

Sub-Zero paused.

"There a few who would, actually," he said darkly.

"Does anyone stick out more?"

"Yes: Sektor."

"And yet you don't sound confident about that," said Scorpion.

"Sektor has always been a big promoter of the cyber program. He even refused to be humanized again. Cyrax's death could give him a big push and in turn give the cyber initiative a big push. However, he and Cyrax were like brothers. Though he has the biggest motive for doing it, he also has just as many reasons not to do it."

"What about the others?" I asked.

"The others who could benefit from his death are also the most loyal of our clan. I don't see any of them doing something like this."

"There's another factor to consider: the killer has followers. We've already decided that the man I just killed is not the one who killed Cyrax. He's a lacky. Who could go under the radar and gather a following under the Lin Kuei's noses?" asked Scorpion.

We all became silent. Then Sub-Zero and Scorpion turned to me.

"What are we going to do, Lady Spymaster?" questioned Sub-Zero.

I pursed my lips.

"What do we do, Skarlet?" Scorpion said softly.

"We keep this investigation secret. I've already launched a public investigation as a front. I have my agents fabricating information and stirring up a wild goose chase while also recovering actual evidence, which they will only present to me. The three of us will be the true investigation. Sub-Zero will be in charge of monitering the Lin Kuei. Scorpion will moniter the male kombatants. I'll moniter the females and manage my spy network. Tell no one. Not even your most trusted allies. Especially you, Sub-Zero. Right now all of your fellow Lin Kuei are suspects until we narrow down the list."

"I understand," he said.

"For right now, we need to continue with the tournament while the fake investigation stirs up a cover. It's key that we all stay in the tournament to use that as a cover as well," said Scorpion.

"Agreed."

"Doesn't this make you a target as well? The fake investigation?" asked Sub-Zero.

"I think this guy made it pretty clear that she's a target," said Scorpion, kicking the body.

"So we need someone to protect her."

"I'll protect her."

I made an audible cough.

"You talk like I'm not here right now."

"But you do need protecting, and Scorpion is the best candidate. He proved it tonight."

"So you're actually agreeing with him for once in your life?"

"It's...odd...but, yes. I think he should be your guardian."

I grimaced.

Scorpion sighed.

"I won't get in your way, Skarlet."

"I know."

"Then why are you so opposed to this?"

"I'm not. It's actually a good idea. I'm just not good with company."

"It'm not a guest. It's just business. You can fake hospitality."

"Thanks...I think."

"So it's agreed?"

I looked back and forth between the two.

"Agreed. We're ready to commence the operation then."

Scorpion finally took down his opponent with a spear to the shoulder and a kick to the jaw. I can tell he took his time, considering only half his attention was truly on the fight. After every system of hits he would land, I'd see his eyes shift to me. He was really doing a good job as a protector, I'll give him that.

Still, it was a bit uncomfortable staying in the same place as him again since he had been moved to the spare room in my quarters. I was trying so hard to forget everything that had happened between us. That was becoming increasingly hard to do. Everytime I went near him I could feel the tension. He never said anything, but I always expected him to. Maybe he was over it. Maybe I was just being paranoid that he wasn't. Maybe after what happened at the party I'd convinced him that I'd moved on. Should I be bothered if he has?

I've grown since then. I'm not some naive girl daydreaming and convincing myself that I could be anything other than who I am. I know what my reality is. He should know that too. I've proved it already.

So why does this specter haunt me?

I don't need him. I don't want him. I just want to move on with my life. I want to do what I was made to do.

I was made to serve, and serve I will. Even if I have to put up with him.

I wasn't made to have feelings. So why does he make me feel so flustered?

When the fight was over he came to join me in the tunnel I was standing in.

"I haven't seen anything suspicious among the women," I said.

"I haven't noticed anything either. Maybe Sub-Zero has found something."

"Maybe. Where is he at?"

"He told me he was going to tail someone. I saw him go through that gate, but I didn't see who he was following."

"Let's go find out."

As we walked towards the bridge we saw a strange sight. Patches of ice were littered around the environment; Sub-Zero had been fighting here.

"Was he attacked?" asked Scorpion. "Or was he the attacker?"

I turned quickly towards the distant sound of fighting.

"Over there! Hurry!"

We found Sub-Zero standing over a downed female with ice-blue hair wearing Lin Kuei attire. He nodded at us as we approached and pointed to the woman.

"This is Frost. My apprentice."

"Were you sparring?" I asked.

"No. I caught her leaving the tournament against my direct orders. When I confronted her she attacked me."

"Interesting. Let me see that small pouch she had tied to her belt."

He threw it to me. I reached my hand inside and pulled out a small disc.

"Is this Cyrax's missing memory bank?"

"What's the number on it?"

"LK-4D4"

"That's his."

"Looks like your apprentice has some explaining to do, Sub-Zero," said Scorpion.

I turned the disc in my hand.

"Bring her to my tower for interrogation," I said. "Now."


	19. Torture

_**Sub-Zero's POV**_

"Where am I? Why am I here?" asked Frost as she awoke.

"Look around, Frost. You've put yourself here."

She turned to face Sub-Zero and widened her eyes.

"Grandmaster!?"

"You attacked me, Frost. Why?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked to the ground.

"You wouldn't leave me alone."

"That was more than a rebellious outburst, Frost. Now tell me what you did to Cyrax!"

"I didn't do anything to Cyrax."

"Liar!"

I launched my fist at her face but stopped inches away.

She smirked.

"What's wrong? Can't hit your precious student?"

I let out a guttural yell and struck the wall behind her chair.

"Don't piss me off Frost!"

Suddenly the door behind me opened and in walked Skarlet and Hanzo.

"Sub-Zero, I'm taking over here," said Skarlet.

She walked up to where I was standing as Hanzo stood by the door impatiently.

"I need answers, Skarlet. She will answer to what she's done."

"If she even did it."

"We know she did it! She had his memory disc!"

"I'll be the judge of that. You're to emotionally connected to Frost that you can't see her as a suspect. You'll still see her as your apprentice and that will hinder you. Hanzo and I, however, have no attachment. We can handle this properly. And we can pull out the big guns, if needed."

"The big guns? And what would that be?"

"Torture."

"You're going to torture her!?"

"Yes. One of the things I'm exceptionally good at. And I can't have your sympathetic behavior mess things up."

I was fuming.

"The Lin Kuei do not torture."

"This isn't the Lin Kuei's investigation. It's mine."

I turned to Hanzo, who was leaning against the back wall with his head bowed. His eyes were locked on Skarlet.

"And what about you, Hanzo. The Shirai Ryu are against torture as well. Will you condone this?"

"It's not my choice, Sub-Zero, or yours. This is the only way. If I believed there was any other solution, then I would never go along with this. But this is truly our only option at this point."

I gnashed my teeth and let out a breath.

"Fine. But I refuse to watch."

Skarlet put her hand on my shoulder.

"I wasn't going to ask you to."

_**Skarlet's POV**_  
After Sub-Zero left, I had Scorpion turn off the screen that let anyone see in the interrogation room from the outside. I could tell that he really didn't want to see this, but he was more inclined to his duty than his own personal beliefs on torture.

"Don't expect me to help you. I'm just here for security."

"I wouldn't want you to get in my way anyhow," I said playfully.

"Are you always this happy when you're about to torture someone?"

"I'm just prepping. I'm not truly happy until the torturing starts."

"That's disturbing."

"Disturbing? If you think that was disturbing than you might want to exit the room."

Frost looked almost impatient as I approached her chair. She smirked at me when I untied her.

"What? Are you letting me go? But you haven't even tortured me yet? Or was that all big talk?"

"Scorpion, there actually is one thing I need you to do for me."

I turned around and began preparing the table in front of me.

"Don't turn your back on me!" said Frost as she attacked.

Scorpion quickly leapt into action, instantly melting her ice with his hellfire. I moved to the side as he slammed her onto the table. While she was still in shock, I calmly strapped her to the table.

"Thank you, Scorpion. That will be all," I smiled sinisterly at Frost. "Now I get to play."

Frost struggled against her bindings.

"Lady- you're batshit crazy!"

I laughed and picked up various instruments of torture. First a saw, then a drill, then a hammer, then a couple of nails, then a wrench...

Finally I settled on my personal favorite: a surgical scalpel.

"They say you need to enjoy the small things in life. I find this particular small thing VERY enjoyable."

I smirked at the quiver in her lip.

"I'll start with this one. Take out one of your eyes..."

I held the scalpel literally millimeters away from her eye. If she moved she would lose it. I could sense the adrenaline rush through her veins. Without causing any harm, I put the scalpel back in its place.

Then I picked up a pair of pliers.

"Then take a couple of teeth...the front two, just to be ironic. Get it? You're a cryomancer! You love Christmas, don't you? You can ask Santa for your teeth back! HA!"

I clamped them around her teeth, then again without causing damage, I put the pliers down. I then picked up a pair of industrial-strength scissors.

"You could go without a couple of fingers," I said, nipping the skin of her right ring, middle, and index fingers.

I could see the sweat pour from her brow; the dread in her eyes.

She was ready to break.

"Tell me, Frost. Is it really worth all of this just to hide some information?"

A few tears fled from her eyes.

"I didn't kill Cyrax! I swear! I swear! I SWEAR!" she said, her voice cracking.

I slowly untied her bonds and helped her sit up on the table.

"I know you didn't. But the one who did is out there, perfectly fine with letting you take all the blame. Happy to sit by while you're being tortured. Is someone like that really worth covering for?"

I gave her a towel to wipe her face.

"Who killed Cyrax, Frost?"

She bowed her head.

"Sektor came to me after Cyrax was murdered and told me that he was planning a coup. He said Cyrax was the first step. We'd kill off all the high ranking officers. Then the Grandmaster, Sub-Zero. He said that a revolution had begun in the Lin Kuei. That he was raising a secret army of cyborgs into a new organization; the Tekunin. But Sub-Zero would never allow that, so he was going to overthrow him and his officers. He said that if I helped him cover up Cyrax's murder and the murders he hadn't planned yet that he'd make me the new Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, and that the Lin Kuei and Tekunin would be the most powerful allies in history. So he gave me Cyrax's memory chip and told me to destroy it, but Sub-Zero caught me and...well, here we are."

"Sektor did it?"

"Yeah. And I'm guessing he lied to me. You were right. He just left me here."

"Why was I attacked?"

"Because Sektor saw the queen tell you to investigate. He knew you'd be a threat."

"Makes sense."

Frost lifted her eyes to look at me.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"That depends on what you do next."

"What do you mean?"

Sub-Zero walked in.

"I watched the footage," he said.

"I thought you would. So, what's your offer for her?"

He turned to Frost.

"You have two options. One is you can be handed over to the Lin Kuei and we will punish you with either life in prison or death. Probably the latter. Option two is you can help us find Sektor and your punishment will only be exile from the Lin Kuei."

"I'm done with the Lin Kuei," she spat."I'll choose exile. I'll help you."


	20. The Assault

_**Scorpion's POV**_

Frost told us everything she knew. Sektor's "Tekunin" were more advanced than we thought. What we thought numbered at about 50 or so numbered in the hundreds, almost thousands. He could almost match the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu combined. Each member was equipped with partial cybernetics of the highest advances. All of them had a background with shinobi clans or other organizations. All well-trained.  
All highly dangerous.

The assault on their fortress by the combined Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei would be a front to draw all of the operatives out and execute or imprison them. Meanwhile Skarlet, Sub-Zero, and I would launch a direct attack on Sektor. There's no way he'd be able to take down the three of us combined, no matter how much help he had. The rest of my and Sub-Zero's high-ranking clansmen would go to various locations in the fortress, planting bombs to set off remotely and destroy the stronghold.

We made our way through the hallways, taking down all who opposed us. We finally reached the main chamber where Sektor was hiding.

We did not expect what we found.

Sektor was waiting for us. And he was prepared.

Sektor sat upon a giant robotic golem almost two stories tall. Each of it's limbs were roughly the size of four people packed together. Its body was the size of an SUV. I'm sure that with it's size and density that it hit with the force of a freight train.

"The moment I saw Frost get captured, I knew you three would come for me soon. So I had to rush the completion of this, the ultimate cyborg: Ninuket," said Sektor.

Ninuket was a frightening thing. Not because of how it looked; because of how much we didn't know about it. We didn't know that Sektor had made such an advanced cyborg. We had no idea what to expect from this tank of a robot. We had to adapt. Quickly.

_**Skarlet's POV**_

Shit.

Shit shit fuckidy shit.

Sektor had a secret weapon.

A very massive secret weapon.

"Skarlet."

I snapped my head up and saw Sub-Zero and Scorpion staring at me.

"We need a plan, Skarlet."

"Right. I say that one of us goes after Sektor. The other two need to go after Ninuket. I think I need to be the one to go after Sektor. You two can break through Ninuket's defenses."

"You're going to fight Sektor alone," questioned Sub-Zero.

"It's our best option. Only if you two work together can you defeat Ninuket. He's purely a robot with no human base. Scorpion, you need to melt through his exterior plating. Then Sub-Zero needs to freeze his underlying circuits."

"Sounds like a plan," said Scorpion.

"Yeah. And if I think of something better, I'll let you know."

"Alright," said Sub-Zero. "Let us take down some cyborgs."

As Scorpion and Sub-Zero charged at Ninuket, I cut off Sektor as he was heading for the door.

"So, the blood bitch wants to play, eh?"

"Yeah. How about tag? Because you're fucking it!" I said as I launched three kunai at him.

He dodged two, but one embedded in his shoulder. I leapt at him with my blades drawn. He snaked left and landed a punch to my gut.

I quickly phased into blood and reappeared behind him, landing a double axe-handle into his back and followed up with a kick to the same area. Sektor rolled forward and tried to land a back kick, but I caught his foot and elbowed his shin.

Sektor retaliated by swinging his other foot into my head and palming me in the throat. He grabbed me by my hair and slammed my face into the ground.

I flipped over onto my back and tried to punch him, but he pinned me down and began to lower his saw into my face.

Before it could make contact, I spit blood on it and made it seep into the saw's circuits, causing it to malfunction.

I pushed Sektor off and drop-kicked him in the face. He stumbled backwards and I kicked him again, this time lodging my heel into his eye socket.

This dazed him, and I quickly took advantage by calling my sword back to me and cutting through his neck. As I tried to pull my heel from his eye socket, his head completely deattached from his body.

Sektor was dead.

I guess Ninuket realized this, because he immediately charged at me.

"Guys! Get the fucking robot!" I said, evading Ninuket.

"We're trying!" yelled Scorpion. "He's targeting you now!"

"I can see that! We can use this to our advantage! You guys keep targeting his circuits! I'll be the distraction!"

"Skarlet, targeting his circuits doesn't work. He's fire AND ice proof!"

"Then use some good old fashioned kombat and beat the shit out of him!"

I continued running away from Ninuket as fast as I could. How could something so heavy move so quickly!?

As I passed by Sektor, I felt something grab my ankle and I fell to the ground. It was Sektor's hand. I looked at his decapitated head and saw that the remaining eye was still glowing. Sektor was still alive. Before I could get away, I felt a sharp pain.

Sektor had stabbed my in the leg with the kunai I had lodged in his shoulder earlier. I couldn't move. I was trapped. And Ninuket was coming for me.

I tried to crawl away to no avail. Ninuket reared back his fist, ready to stomp me out of existance.

The last thing I saw was Scorpion appearing in front of me, moments before Ninuket's fist collided with us.

_**Sub-Zero's POV**_

Scorpion tried to save her. He failed. I realized this as Ninuket removed his fist from the newly formed crater in the floor. It was filled with rubble and smothered in blood and Sektor's scattered body parts. In the center of the rubble I could see the remnants of Scorpion's mask.

I fought Ninuket more furiously than before, fighting to avenge my fallen allies.

I was tired and defeated. I could not go on any longer, but I still fought. If I was going down, I was going down fighting.

Before Ninuket could land the final blow, something peculiar happened.

"GET OVER HERE!"

Suddenly, a spear pierced through the center of Ninuket's chest and ripped out his power source.

I turned to see Scorpion standing in front of a portal, carrying an unconscious Skarlet.

"How? I thought you were dead!" I said.

"I teleported her to the Netherrealm. It was a close call, though. Metal bastard knocked my mask off."


	21. The Only Exception

Skarlet's POV

As Sub-Zero went to address our forces, Scorpion took me to the infirmary to bandage my ankle.

I was silent as he twisted the bandages around my leg.

"You haven't said anything since I saved your life."

"What? Am I supposed to thank you?"

"Yes. Yes you are."

I sighed.

"I am thankful. Just, confused."

"Confused?"

"While Ninuket was attacking me, you could have struck him from behind and took him down."

"Then you'd be dead."

"I could've saved myself."

"I didn't want to take that chance."

I slammed my fist down on the table.

"That wasn't your decision."

"I made it my decision."

"Why!?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He placed his hands beside me on the table and leaned over me. His face was inches from mine. I tried to look away, but he pulled my head up with his fingertips.

"You're such a thief. You've stolen something of mine."

He gently caressed my lips with his own. He lingered there momentarily before slowly sliding away.

I pushed him away from me and lept up from the table. He caught me before I could fall to the ground, my injured leg giving out on me. Tears erupted from my eyes as I desperately tried to stop them.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know how to deal with this!"

"Deal with what, Skarlet?"

"Deal with you! You are the strangest person I've ever met!"

"You're not exactly normal yourself."

"Why do you insist on putting yourself in danger just for me? Why?"

"Why do you insist on jumping off of tables when your leg is injured?"

"I just don't GET you! You've done the most irrational things just to save me or assist me in some way! Are you insane?"

"Maybe it is insanity! Maybe I'm just batshit crazy!"

"That seems very likely at this point!"

My breathing became uneven.

"I was USING you, dammit!"

"You were. I know that."

"Then why do you persist?"

"Because I've had one rule ever since my family was taken from me. That I would always be alone. That I would never let go of what happened. But then things happened and...I think I might have found the only exception to that rule."

My lip trembled as I contemplated his words.

He rubbed a hand on my cheek as he sat me back on the table.

"This girl that I've been working with on this case...this isn't the Skarlet I knew. The Skarlet I knew had her shit together. She knew who she was and what she wanted. She had a dream of being free and she clung on to that. That isn't who I'm talking to right now. The one I'm talking to right now has lost hope. She lost her dreams. She's a shell of who she really is."

I looked at the determination and conviction in his eyes.

"You were cracked before. Now you're broken. Don't you think it's time to pick up the pieces?"

He pushed my hair out of my face.

"I've been broken before. It's not fun. And it may feel permanent, but it's not! What's broken can ALWAYS be fixed!"

He wiped a single tear from my eye with his thumb.

"You know how I know that? Because I love you enough to believe that!"

I widened my eyes.

We stood there, staring at each other for moments more. His gaze never changed, never faltered. It was one of conviction, yet tender. That gaze made something shiver in the pit of my stomach. It made my heart beat faster and faster. It was warmth to the coldness that had been filling me all of my life.

And for the first time in my life, I realized what this was.

This was love.

"Dammit," I huffed and pulled him into a rough series of kisses. When I pulled back, he seemed a bit shocked, but delighted. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I finally understand. And I believe you."

"You do?"

I smiled, still crying.

"You know how I know that?" I leaned to his ear and whispered,"Because I love you enough to believe that."

Shao Kahn was perched on his chair, extremely displeased.

"You're WHAT!?"

"I'm leaving."

He laughed.

"Nice joke, Skarlet."

"It's not a joke. I'm done. I'm leaving."

I turned and walked towards the door.

He grabbed me by the throat.

"Let me make this clear to you, bitch..."

"NO!"

I took control of his blood, making him freeze. I made him kneel on the ground so we'd be at an equal level.

"Let me make this clear to YOU, bitch. You don't own me. You created me, but I'm my own person now. And I don't give a fuck what some half-dead emperor has to say."

I slammed his face onto the ground, then made him look back up at me.

"Let me make this short. You know exactly where I'm going. You might feel tempted to send assassins after me. Don't. If you send anyone after me or my family, I will KILL you. And when I'm done, there ain't gonna be any kind of magic that can bring you back."

I started to walk away.

"Oh, and I will be coming back to see Mileena every once in a while. Can't wait to visit you, daddy dearest."

I noticed a twinge of fear on the emperors face as I left his service. Forever.

How long have I been here? A month now? I can't tell anymore. It feels like years. Years without light. Years in a four by four brick cell. As I wake I do nothing. I don't struggle against my chains. I just lie there.

Alone.

Suddenly I hear a noise at the door. I'm met with a beam of light as it opens. In walks Scorpion. I notice that my chains have disappeared, as he holds out his hand. I take it and he leads me out of the cell.

Now I'm in a small village. There are children wandering around, and teenagers and adults both shinobi and civillian performing various activities; some are training, others watching, some girls are picking flowers, some boys are playing pranks on the others.

This place was peaceful.

This place was home.

When I wake up it is early morning. I can agree that that was the best sleep I'd ever had in my life. I looked to the man sleeping next to me and smiled.

No more nightmares for me.

No more servitude.

No more bleeding for a master who doesn't give two damns about me.

Just me, finally able to be me.

And I think I finally found someone truly worth bleeding for.


End file.
